The Hauntings of Hillhurst
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ashley is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. But what happens when she stumbles upon the old Hillhurst Manor and its inhabitants? Things won't be so ordinary for long...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello everyone! My very first story I've written and will share with you all! A Big Bad Beetleborgs fanfic. So if your a fan, enjoy!**

The golden sun was setting upon the quiet little town of Charterville, California. Charterville was hailed as a quiet, normal town. With normal people with normal lives. The pink and orange sky with the scattering purple clouds around the lowering sun was a peaceful sight for the soul.

However, at a certain house outside of town, things weren't so serene. It was the Hillhurst Estate. Charterville's local haunted house. It was rumored to be the the most haunted, haunted house in town. Well, if you believe in that stuff. And even if you didn't you should. It was an old looking white farmhouse with chipped, peeling paint with many boarded up windows. A broken porch light with a gothic structure hung on the left side of the door. The very apperance alone would give anyone the impression it was untouched by the world. You would think no one would go near a certain radius near that house. Think again, a car was parked just outside of the house. The mansion's door slowly creaked open, three teenagers came out out of the house. Two boys and one girl. One boy was blonde while the girl, his sister, had brownish blonde hair and wore a ball cap backwards and their African American friend, left the house with miserable expressions.

"I can't believe this is goodbye..." the girl sighed. Her brother patted her shoulder. "No it's not Jo. We'll see them again someday. Right Roland?"

"Yeah Drew." The final friend said unlocking his car. "There are still holidays and semester breaks."

Jo looked up from her slump. "And spring break?" she said with hope.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Drew chirped as he hopped into the front seat. The three teens took one last look of the house before driving away. Through the only window not completely boarded up, several figures watched the car drive off into the sunset.

"Well, there they go..." A voice said in the darkness.

"Yeah, hard to believe it though." another voice said. "It seems like only yesterday when they walked through that door. And we would terrorize them, chase them,tried to eat them..."

A different voice sighed. "One minute they were saving the world now they're off to college."

"Bye-bye..." Another voice said like he was about to cry. His friends tried to comfort him. " Now come on! Let's not get all emotional about it!" One said, his voice breaking.

"Yeah, besides, we never liked them anyway! Good riddance!" someone sobbed. Suddenly, crying that turned into howling filled the room and within seconds, the whole house erupted with tears, howls, and the heartache of seperation

"Oh, who are we kidding?! Were ALL gonna miss them!" The last voice cried out and joined his friends in their sadness.


	2. Chapter 2: Ashley

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. A cool but calm Sunday morning. A perfect yet typical day at a certain house nestled right in the middle of a local neighborhood.

"Another boring day in the suburbs." Ashley Deacon slurred over her iPhone alarm. She hit the alarm off then crawled out of bed with what remaining strength she had in her.

Ashley was a decent kind of 21 year old girl, well, in her own way. Laid back, fun-loving, and full of life. But right now, she was feeling none of the above. Early morning wake ups were her kryptonite. Ashley worked full time at Shop, Bag, and Roll, a convenience store three or four blocks away from her house. Which meant long hours, late nights, and the never ending battle of insomnia. In fact, her insomnia was so bad, she would wake up hours before her alarm went off!

"Let's see here..." Ashley yawned, her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Oh man! I'm gonna be late!" And just like that, Ashley didn't need a shower or caffine. She rushed to her dresser to find something to wear, but while pulling off her purple paper thin nightgown, something in her head clicked. She took her phone, punched in the passcode, and gave herself a well-deserved face-palm. She put a reminder in her Notes app that today was here day off.

"Ugh, well the day's just started so it can't be a total loss already." Ashley said, checking herself in her full body mirror. Light skin, emerald green eyes and long wavy ginger hair just long enough to cover her upper back. She had bangs that helped her hair frame her face perfectly. All complete with a slim, hourglass figure. Today she chose to wear her baby pink sun dress and white sandals with a small black purse slung on her shoulder. All she really needs is her phone and wallet anyway.

A quick shower, teeth cleaning, and hair brushing along with some tousling later, Ashley was almost ready to go. She went downstairs into the kitchen to find her mother Irene at the breakfast table. She was always a firm but fair mother who loved Ashley like any mother would.

She had dark brown hair pulled into a bun and wore a grey blazer with a short red dress underneath, and black high heels. It was a rarity to see Irene in the kitchen, especially in the morning. Irene was a workaholic real-estate agent for all her life. But when you're in real-estate, especially in California, you've got clients coming out the whazoo. Irene told Ashley her husband divorced when Ashley was born. In fact, she never speaks about him let alone mentions him. But Irene was doing great as a single parent and took great care and supported Ashley and that's all that matters to her daughter.

"Morning Honey." Irene said not taking her eyes off her laptop while tightening her dark brown bun.

"Morning Mom." Ashley said back. "Me and the girls are going out okay?"

"Okay honey. Be careful." Irene replied, typing away with her eyes still glued to the screen. Now that they were grown women with jobs of their own, Ashley and Irene weren't all too big on communication like they used to.

Ashley waited outside her house. A few minutes later, a teal malibu pulled up. In it were her childhood besties. Dawn and Hillary. "Hey girl!" Dawn sang out waving to the red head. Dawn, like Ashley, was a perfect physical specimen. Long, natural blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a powder blue tank top with a white skirt and matching platform sandals. A true California girl.

"Good day for a day off!" Hillary said. A bit different from the other girls, Hillary was a few inches shorter. Straight shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes under her signature nerd glasses, a purple shirt, jean caprees, and black converse. Ashley hopped inside. The car drove up to the nearest IHop which suprisingly wasn't that packed. There was a whining kid here and there, but not too crowded at all. The girls all took their seats, placed their orders, and waited for their hotcakes.

"I see your boss was merciful enough to give you a day off." Dawn said. "Ash, when are you going to score a real job?" Ashley rolled her eyes. "I know Dawn, I know. One day, I'm going to make a real living, alright?" Ashley said, sipping her water.

"Maybe you can find your own place while your at it." Dawn said matter of factly. Ashley slumped. She was a 21 year old woman who still lived with her mother.

" Dawn, she's been looking for a place get off her back!" Hillary huffed. "Hey, I'm just saying, jeez". Dawn replied. When the pancakes arrived, the girl talk continued. "Besides Ash, your mom's in real-estate, the least she could do is find you a fixer upper"

"It's not like that Dawn. Why waste time and money when you can just live in your own home?" Ashley asked as she popped a piece of pancake in her mouth.

Dawn raised an eyebrow and gave a sarcastic smile. "She makes you pay rent." Ashley frowned. "Touch'e point well taken." Ashley continued. "Anyway, you guys excited about the big costume dance in a few weeks?"

"You betcha!" Dawn exclaimed. I've been working on my costume!" Hillary slung her arm around the blonde. "Make that: WE'VE been working on OUR costumes! she said with a wink.

"You guys are doing a group costume? What is it? Ashley asked. The girls shook their heads. "No way. It's a secret." "Fine, then I won't tell you mine!" Ashley smirked. Truthfully, she couldn't tell them if she wanted to because she hasn't figured out her costume yet.

"By the way, I heard Damien was back in town..." Hillary said out of nowhere in an ominous voice. Dawn gasped as her eyebrows shot up in terror. Ashley just tilted her head. "Who?"

"Hello?! Damien! Remember?!" Dawn hollered almost loud enough for everyone in the resturaunt to hear. "The guy you dated then ripped out his still-beating heart leading him to become a crazy stalker?!" Ashley's head clicked again. "Oh yeah, THAT Damien..."

Damien worked at the Shop, Bag, and Roll since day one, when Ashley landed her job there, she was his redemption. They got off to a good start and became a cute couple. But as time rolled by, things got too cute. Day after day, night after night, the phone would ring non-stop and e-mails kept on coming. One her last nerve, Ashley decided enough's enough and dropped the bomb on Damien. Ever since then, Damien quit his job and pursued a career more down his alley. A stalker. Morning, noon, and night he would watch, follow, and stalk Ashley from afar until a restraining order was placed and Damien kept his distance. Its been 3 years since Ashley ever heard from him.

"Dawn, take it easy." Ashley held up her palm in reassurance. " Those are just rumors and besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea and I'm sure Damien's found one by now." Dawn shook her head. "If so, may God have mercy on her soul..."

After a girl's day out of pancakes, window shopping, and dinner, the happy days came to an end as Ashley was dropped off at her house. It was 10 o'clock and Ashley quietly walked inside. The last thing she wanted to hear before bed was her mother's nagging of being out too late. Thankfully, she wasn't in for that when Ashley found her mother. A day with the clients left her as Sleeping Beauty of the Living Room Couch. Her dead tired body sprawled all over the couch with her laptop still in her lap, papers and folders scattered around the couch and her reading glasses hanging off her head. Ashley held in her laughter. She picked up the litter of papers and folders, put away the laptop and glasses, draped a blanket over her mother, kissed her goodnight and headed for bed.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Ashley got in bed. But she couldn't help but sigh. '_Another day come and gone...'_ She thought. Ashley always yearned for a change of pace in her life. At least something different and exciting in this boring little town, but so far no luck. She set her phone alarm and a reminder that said she DID have work tomorrow. She closed her eyes and within seconds, Ashley was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Shift

Ashley woke up bright and early this morning. Which was highly unusual. Ashley went through her daily morning routine and headed downstairs. Her uniform of the day was her Hello Kitty t-shirt, black jean caprees, and white tennis shoes. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling today was going to be a special day. Maybe it was just the French Vanilla cappuccino her mother left her. She hopped into her car and drove off to work.

Things were pretty slow at the Shop, Bag, and Roll. Ashley was closing tonight at midnight and she needed that cappuccino. It was a quarter to 7. With only 5 more hours to go of this "special day," Ashley decided to get some Snowballs and a Mountain Dew. But before she could leave the counter, the door opened, and Ashley couldn't be more miserable.

It was Britney Chambers. Ashley's childhood nemesis. Britney was the heiress to the wealthy family The Charterville Chambers. She was snobby, spoiled, and altogether a mean girl. Her long, black hair was straight as though it was ironed. She had on at least ten tons of mascara on, a dark blue mini dress, cleavage exposed and all. As her black stilettos clicked against the marble floor, her thin ruby red lips curved into a taunting smile as she leaned on the counter.

"Pack of Newports please." She said.

"Box or soft?" Ashley said with a sneer. It made Ashley's stomach turn every time Britney came in for a pack of smokes. She felt like a servant and Britney knew it. That's why she came to this store not just for cigarettes, but to torment Ashley.

"What do you think Commoner?" Britney spat. Ashley resisted the urge to punch her and gave debutante of the Devil a box of Newports. Britney flicked the money into Ashley's face. "Keep the change. It should be enough to buy you some style." She pulled a lighter from her frightfully gaudy purse. "You smoke?"

"No, I have respect for my body." Ashley simply replied.

"And yet you're STILL sad to look at. Color me surprised." Britney scoffed as she clicked away in her own triumph.

It was 15 minutes to midnight and that cappuccino was wearing off. Ashley went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face to wake up a little. After drying off her face, Ashley couldn't help but look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Ashley was very beautiful, but she didn't know that. Raised to be modest and years of Britney's amateur bullying, Ashley saw herself as an Ugly Betty in a Christina Aguilera world.

Shaking the memories out of her head, Ashley went back to the counter. As soon as she was about to start closing, an arm with a black sleeve choked around Ashley's throat and a loaded pistol was aimed at the side of her head.

"Give me the money." A voice said in her ear. Wanting to live, without hesitation, Ashley opened the register. The robber threw Ashley to the floor. Hard. Ashley struggled to get up, but the robber cleaned out the register in seconds. He grabbed Ashley again around her chest, restraining her arms and began dragging her to the bathroom. Ashley knew exactly what this man was going to do to her and it wasn't going to happen. The adrenaline kicked in, she wrestled out of the man's grip and ran for the exit, dodging gunfire as she scurried into her car, started it up and hit the gas.

Ashley drove through the town looking for the police station but suddenly, she spun out of control. She clenched her teeth as she struggled to keep control of the vehicle. Once Ashley was clear of any pedestrians or buildings, she crashed just outside of the city limits. Ashley got out and looked at her tires and found out that each one had a gunshot. Apparently, the robber shot out the wheels before the heist. Ashley was on the brink of complete panic. She wanted to call for help but remembered she left her phone and wallet at the store. She took a deep breath and exhaled most of the uprising panic out. She was away from the robber and that's all that matters.

But then, Ashley's heart stopped when she saw a pair of headlights flash in her direction. And they weren't stopping. Ashley dove away from the vehicle and ran away. As she was running, she turned to see an old rusty, red pickup truck with a man dressed in black driving it. Now knowing the driver was the robber, Ashley ran even faster. As fast as her legs can carry her. She headed deep into the forest. With so many trees and obstacles in the way, the robber could never drive his truck through the thick woods

Ashley felt like she was running for hours. Jumping over fallen tree trunks and gopher holes, branches pricking and scratching her skin, but it didn't matter at all to Ashley. This went from a robbery to a fight for survival. She kept running for so long, she didn't know where she was. Ashley finally stopped to catch her breath and make out her location. She looked around and nothing was familiar at all. She peered closer and found a small path. She headed down the path and found an opening out of the forest. She came out of the woods picking leaves and twigs out of her hair. When she was finished, she started to run but stopped dead in her tracks, horror filled her eyes.

Right before her was the infamous Hillhurst Mansion. She heard the stories saying it was haunted ever since she was little. Although she never saw the house before, she recognized it from the stories. With nervous steps, Ashley walked up the creaky steps to the large front door, her knees were actually shaking. But Ashley needed a place to hide and no ghost story was going to stop her. With another deep breath, she slowly opened the door and entered the allegedly haunted house.

Once Ashley was completely inside, the door slammed shut behind her. She spun around in shock, swallowing a lump of fear in her throat. She cautiously wandered further inside the musty interior of the house examining everything. Dust and cobwebs covered every surface in every area. The turn of the century wallpaper had a few rips and tears on some of the walls. The antique furniture was well worn out and moth eaten.

This all would make any scaredy cat like Ashley run in terror. But the sound of a vehicle pulling up from outside stopped her from doing that. Without thinking, Ashley rushed upstairs and hid in the nearest room. She kept quiet as she put her ear against the door. She heard the sound of footsteps but they were coming from one person. This robber was bent on finding Ashley. There had to be more to this than a simple robbery, and Ashley knew it. She had to keep away from that man.


	4. Chapter 4: Haunted

Once the footsteps died down, Ashley let out a silent sigh of relief. She turned around to see what room this was. She almost screamed. In the large, dark room were several candles placed around the room. In the middle of the room, sitting on a small platform, was a long, wooden coffin.

With curiosity nagging at the back of her head, Ashley couldn't help but approach it. She walked closer to the coffin. Just as she reached out to the coffin, a huge bat swooped down just inches from Ashley's face.

"AAAAAAAH!" Ashley finally let out that scream. She quickly cupped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late, a loud noise came from behind her, Ashley whirled around to see the robber break the door off the hinges. Before Ashley had a chance to react, the man tackled Ashley and pinned her to the hardwood floor. He pulled out his gun and held it high over his head ready to pistol whip Ashley. The poor red head braced herself. Suddenly, the bat swooped down again, only this time; it knocked the gun right out of the robber's hand. Startled, the thief turned his head.

"What the-" A gloved hand cut him off as it grabbed him by the throat. Ashley opened her eyes when she felt the robber lifted off of her. She saw the man being pulled into a dark corner of the room. It was too dark to see what was happening, but she was able to make out another figure was in the room. Ashley tried to stand, but her knees kept shaking so bad she sat back down. She watched the stranger pin the robber against the wall and lean closer to his ski-masked face. The robber uncorked a blood-curdling scream.

Ashley dug her face in her hands. She didn't want to look. When she heard a loud thud, she mustered enough courage to open her eyes. The thief was lying on the floor in a limp heap. Ashley gaped at the motionless body. The stranger looked down at his victim.

"AB negative, a unique bouquet." he purred. His voice was deep and smooth with a hint of a strange accent in it. He turned. Ashley let out a startled gasp. The man had black, spikey hair with a white streak on the right side. His skin was white as chalk. He wore a tuxedo with a red vest, white ruffle shirt, and a black bowtie. He had on black gloves, black dress shoes, and a black cape with red and yellow striped lining with a high collar. Hanging from his neck was a strange pendant with a purple neck ribbon.

Frightened and confused, Ashley sat there trying to make sense of all this as the man drew closer. His striking silver eyes observed the trembling girl.

"Oh I didn't forget about you, my darling little dessert." He hissed, revealing his fangs as he reached for Ashley. Charged with fear, Ashley bolted out of the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VAMPIRE!" Ashley cried as she ran down the halls. She turned to see if the vampire was behind her, and then bumped into something that felt like a brick wall. Ashley tilted her head all the way up to see another monster. He was male, with brown frizzy hair, sunken eyes, as well as visible stitches all over his face. His body was tall with hulking muscles. He wore a gray turtleneck that stretched across his massive chest under a brown jacket, blue pants held up with a rope belt, and two metal bolts fixed into the temples of his head. He raised his huge hands up and towered over the terrified girl.

"RRRUUUUHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" The monster let out a terrifying roar. Ashley fell backwards screaming over the thunderous roar and struggled back on her feet to get away. She kept running trying to the staircase when Ashley tripped. She found what looked like gauze tangling her feet.

"Aha! So YOU'RE the one making all that racket!" Ashley followed the trail of gauze to the owner of the voice. It was a mummy. Wrapped head to toe in bandages that were yellowed with age. He wore a golden neckpiece and wristbands. His face was a brown, dry, skeletal husk of what it used to be with only one blue eye in his right eye socket. Ashley didn't want to know how he lost the other one.

Standing next to the mummy was a werewolf. Wearing an unbuttoned orange jacket and brown pants. His toes were ripped out of his black and white sneakers. His gray fur bristled as he licked his fangs, dripping with saliva. The mummy stiffly raised his arms and slowly walked toward Ashley, moaning and growling while the werewolf snarled with his claws and teeth ready to pounce. Ashley's eyes grew in terror.

She tried to scramble away from the duo but bumped into someone else, the vampire and Franken-monster! Ashley ran down the hallway to find another way out. But she was at a dead end. She backed against the wall too scared to scream or run as the monsters drew closer. Growling, roaring, and laughing evilly as they reached for the girl. With no hope left in her heart, Ashley couldn't take it anymore.

The monsters just stood there. Shocked at what was happening before them. Ashley was curled against the wall with her hands buried in her face and crying. Out of sheer terror alone, Ashley was crying. As they heard the worst of her crying, the monsters all looked at each other feeling very ashamed.

"Well I hope you're all proud of yourselves!" A new voice said. The monsters turned to see what looked like a man with glowing blue skin, an Elvis hairstyle, a clown-like nose and a long chin. Wearing a purple jacket with jewels embedded into it, a red cape, yellow fingerless gloves and matching scarf, funky patterned pants with an even funkier belt buckle, and shoes a clown at bowling night would wear. Altogether, this man looked like a living cartoon than anything else.

"Hey, we were just trying to scare here away!" the mummy said, speaking for the group.

The glowing blue man angrily put his hands in his hips. "No! All you did was torment that poor girl until she cried!" Now the monsters felt even worse. The vampire looked back at the girl, her crying died down into small sobs. He carefully came to her side to comfort her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing Ashley to look up. Tears trickled down her face and her eyes were swelled.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." the vampire said with true kindness in his voice. He pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket offering it to Ashley. She blinked through her tears, hesitating at first, but took the rag and wiped her eyes.

"We thought you were another squatter or antique collector again. We usually let them in, scare their pants off, end of story. We didn't mean to make you cry." The mummy explained. Ashley was in complete disbelief. These monsters just wanted to scare her not hurt her? Well, they did apologize and looked pretty guilty. Strangely, the vampire looked the most guilty of them all.

"I-It's alright... I understand." Ashley sniffled. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, let alone offend them. She stared at the smiling blue man for a few seconds until he broke the silence.

"How'd you like some water?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. The blue man held out his hand, then an empty glass appeared in his palm and a floating pitcher of water poured water into the cup. Ashley watched in amazement. The man gave the red head the glass. "Your water, Mademoiselle." he said in a French accent.

"How did you do that?!" Ashley asked taking the glass.

"It all comes with being a phasm baby." he said with pride, slicking his hair back.

"Phasm? You mean, like a ghost?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Not just ANY ghost!" He spun around real fast and stopped to pose. "I'm the GHOST with the MOST to BOAST lil' miss!"

"Oh brother..." the mummy mumbled, rolling his one eye.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." the phasm belted in his best Elvis voice. "Thank you very much!"

Ashley giggled at this colorful character. She didn't feel afraid anymore. The vampire smiled. "About time you started smiling my dear."

"Yeah..." Ashley said, turning to the vamp. The two smiled at each other for a while. The monsters just looked blank, shifting their eyes between the human girl and vampire as they kept staring into each others eyes, still smiling until a gunshot broke the moment. Ashley jumped, but the monsters jumped higher. They all hurried into a room and locked the door.

"OPEN UP!" a familiar voice yelled over loud banging on the door.

"Damien!" Ashley shouted.

"Who?" the phasm asked.

"But I though you killed him!" Ashley said to the vampire.

He shook his head. "No, I just drank some of his blood. I wanted to save room for you." he corrected.

"Well who is he?!" the mummy shouted.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He tried to kill me at my work but I managed to get away and wanted to hide out here"

"KILL YOU?!" All the monsters exclaimed. Their look of shock was quickly replaced with anger. "Well, were not going to let him!" The phasm declared punching his fist in the air.

"What?! But he has a gun!" Ashley protested. the vampire rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"You think guns scare us? Were ALREADY dead!" the mummy pointed out.

Ashley blinked. "...Well, when you put it that way..."

"Just leave everything to us!" the phasm said with a wink. A few minutes later, Damien finally managed to mule-kick the door open. He saw Ashley standing in the middle of the room completely unfazed by his entrance. He removed his mask to reveal that he was no longer a well groomed man like he was; he was now an unrecognized animal. The jilted killer aimed his gun and smiled. His eyes had the killing intent of a madman.

"Finally. I'm going to have a lot of fun and you're going to be in a whole lot of pain." He waited to see his ex-girlfriend's reaction but Ashley remained emotionless. Angered by this, Damien fired several rounds at Ashley until there were no more rounds left. He stared and stared and stared.

Ashley was still standing, but there were several bullet holes all over the wall behind her. The shots went right through her body. Her lips curled into a wide smile. A purple smoke covered her body, when the smoke cleared, it was revealed it was the phasm who took the form of Ashley!

"Oooh, fire in the hole...NOT!" He laughed at his own bad joke.

Out of nowhere, Damien's gun was lassoed by the mummy using one of his bandages. "Didn't your mummy tell you about these things? "You'll put your eye out kid!'" He snickered. There was a sudden _whoosh_, and Damien was pinned to the floor by the werewolf.

"AARRRROOOOOWW!" the beast howled. He gave Damien a few good tears to his shirt with his claws before getting off.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Damien shrieked. But something grabbed him by the shirt collar, hoisting him in the air. The Franken-monster growled at Damien, who was stammering incoherently.

"RRRUUUUAAAAARRRR!" the monster roared in Damien's face and threw him to the floor. Damien got up and ran out of the room like a bullet until he was hoisted off the ground again by his belt, only this time the vampire had become a bat and began flying him around the house.

"PUT ME DOWN!" he demanded.

"My pleasure, bombs away!" the bat replied. He let Damien go, while still air-born, landing in the foyer with a painful THUD. As he got up, he gasped. Before him was a short figure with green, scaley hands wearing a brown cloak, her hood covered her entire face, all that was seen was a pair of red glowing eyes.

"Looks like you've had a nice visit." Her voice was sweet and high-pitched like a child's. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" She hollered in a not-so-sweet voice, she took off her hood, revealing a flurry of tentacles and other horrible things from her nightmarish face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Damien screamed. He ran out of the house in complete, mindless terror. Ashley and the monsters watched to see police cruisers and cops arresting Damien outside.

"Hey! There are the cops!" the phasm pointed out.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, while you guys were taking care of Damien, I used your phone and called them over...for your sakes." She said with a wink and smile.

"Here, they're going to need the evidence." the mummy said, giving the girl the gun. As Ashley was about to head out the door she stopped, looking back at the most unlikely heroes she's ever met. She gave them a warm smile. "Thank you. Thank you all."

"Oh, you don't have to thank us." said the bashful blue phasm.

"But seriously, feel free to thank us." the mummy insisted.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. She finally stepped outside. As Damien was being taken in, Ashley looked back at the Hillhurst House. Lost in her thoughts about how this feeling of a special day became the night of an armed robbery of scorned rejection and nearly getting scared to death then rescued from death by real monsters.

Little did she know that the monsters were watching the girl, thinking the same thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Monsters

It's been a whole week since that fateful fright night. Ashley quit her job at Shop, Bag, and Roll and got a new job at The Royal Treatment, a salon in downtown Charterville. Dawn, who works there, told the manager Ashley's story and kindly gave her the job. Ashley spent that past week enjoying her new job. But that was just a front. Underneath it, Ashley could not stop thinking about those monsters no matter how hard she tried. On her day off, Ashley drove herself up to Hillhurst on her old scooter. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Ashley opened the door and let herself in. Shutting the door behind her, she wandered around the house to find the monsters.

"Hello?" Ashley called out. Silence was all she can hear. She looked around to get a better look of the house. It was still the same musty, macabre house it was last Sunday. Ashley entered the parlor. The first thing that caught her eye was a pipe organ against the wall. Ashley walked up to the mysterious instrument, it shimmered with a strange, alluring beauty, almost as if it was alive.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" A familiar voice said. Ashley turned to see the friendly blue phasm leaning against the dusty bookcase. A bat flew down from the ceiling and transformed into the vampire. The mummy popped out of the floor in a cloud of sand and a few months. The werewolf jumped off the upstairs railing and rushed into the parlor. The Franken-monster walked in reading a book, upside down. He set it down on a small table and joined his fellow monsters and the hooded monster came into the parlor right on cue. But Ashley smiled seeing them. After all, they were her saviors.

"Well, look who it is! What brings you back here?" The mummy said surprised.

Ashley looked a bit nervous. "Well, you see, there's something I want to tell you guys." The monsters looked confused.

"And what might that be?" The phasm asked. "You already thanked us before didn't you?"

Ashley shook her head. A serious look came to her face. "No, I found out from the police that Damien was wanted on 2 counts of murder"

"MURDER?!" Every monsters exclaimed. Ashley nodded. "Yeah. They said I was the only one lucky enough to make it with my life." The monsters were too shocked to speak. They took on an ACTUAL murderer?

But Ashley smile returned. "But I've been told not only with two counts of murder, kidnapping, attempted murder, AND violating a restraining order, Damien will pretty much get a life sentence. And I wouldn't even be here today if it weren't for you guys. Thank you for everything."

The monsters were still in silent shock until the vampire said, "You mean, you came all this way, just to thank us?"

"Of course! You guys are heroes! You saved my life!" Ashley said. They all turned their heads in flattery.

"Heroes?!" The phasm said. He spun around real fast and changed his outfit into a superman costume, only the 'S' was replaced with an 'F'.

"JUST CALL ME, SUPERFLAAAAAAB!" He shouted in a super-heroic voice.

Ashley looked at the monsters. "Is he always like this?"

They sadly nodded. "All the time..." the mummy sighed.

"You know, I never did catch your names." Ashley said. The phasm smacked his face and changed back into his original clothes and made an agonizing look.

"You're right! Where oh where are my manners?!" he said over dramatically. "Flabber's the name. Magic and music is my game!" With a wave of his hands, a huge neon sign of his name floated above him with flashing lights.

"Awesome!" Ashley exclaimed, her eyes full of wonder. And with a snap of Flabber's fingers, the sign disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah Flabber no one likes a show off specter..." The mummy grumped. He came up to the human and offered his bony hand. His exposed fingers looked like they were made from charcoal.

"The name's Mums, cutie pie." He said. Ashley was a little nervous about touching the bone-dry hand, but slipped her hand into his. His touch was cold and dry. Ashley's face started to cringe.

If the mummy had an eyebrow, he would raise it, but he arched his empty eye socket. "What's wrong?"

Ashley forced a smile to her face. "Nothing! Nothing!" She fibbed. Truth be told, it wasn't the mummy's touch that bothered her, but his smell. He smelled like rotten eggs mixed with sawdust. Is this what a mummified body smelt like? After the handshake, Ashley let go of his hand, only to find one of Mum's bandages were stuck to her hand. Ashley let out a yelp.

"Oops!" Mums yanked his stray wrapping off her hand and re-taped himself. "Sorry, that happens..."

The werewolf pushed past Mums and looked pretty excited like a little puppy.

"RaRaRaRaRaRa!" He barked, pointing to himself.

Ashley blinked. "Uh, pardon?"

"RaRaRaRaRaRa!" He repeated. Ashley frowned.

"He said his name is Wolfgang Smith." The vampire said.

"Rara,rara." The werewolf barked.

"Or Wolfie for short." The vampire translated.

"Oh I see! Good boy Wolfie!" Ashley cooed, scratching his ears. Wolfie's leg thumped in happiness. He rolled on the floor and panted happily while Ashley giggled. This werewolf was more like a pet dog.

A shadow loomed over Ashley, she looked up to see the Franken-monster with a sweet smile.

"Me Frankenbeans." he bellowed in a low voice. He took Ashley's hand and shook it. Well, rather squeezed it. Ashley hissed in pain.

"Frankie! Watch it ya big dope!" Mums scolded, smacking the monster upside the head, he had to jump a little to reach his head though.

"Sorry..." The flesh golem apologized. He let go of Ashley's hand gently.

"Don't worry! It's okay big guy." Ashley smiled, holding her throbbing hand. The vampire approached Ashley and grinned a toothy smile.

"And I am Count Fangula. At your service." He took Ashley's good hand and kissed it. Ashley couldn't help but swoon as she smiled at the count. Now that the madness had passed, Ashley truly appreciated how handsome he really was. He had the most beautiful silver eyes, lovely skin pale as the moon, and she really liked his hairdo. Once again, they were lost in each other's eyes, as if a spell was cast over them.

"Oh get a cave you two love bats!" The hooded monster snapped.

The love bats snapped out of it, both equally embarrassed, as they pulled away from one another. "Who are you calling love bats, little punk?!" Fangula snarled, Ashley brushed her bangs away, looking away to hide a small blush forming on her face.

"Anyway, I'm Little Ghoul." She said with a bow, ignoring Fangula.

"And I'm Ashley Deacon. Nice to meet all of you." Ashley said waving her hand. "Uh, by the way, there's something you should know, the main reason why I'm here is cause I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, what's that?" Flabber asked.

"Well," she started sheepishly. "Do you think I can, maybe, come back and visit you guys sometime?"

The entire room went quiet. The monsters looked at each other, muttering amongst themselves. "I mean, if it's okay with you guys that is."

"Are you kidding?!" Flabber yelled. Ashley stiffened. Then Flabber flashed a wide grin. "Of course you can visit us!"

Ashley smiled, sighing in relief. "Yeah!" Said Mums. "It's not everyday people would WANT to see us again!"

"Given the circumstances, you can't really blame them." Ashley gestured to the monsters.

Frankenbeans shrugged. "Good point."

"Perhaps we should celebrate with a feast..." Fangula hissed, he delicately licked his lips, eyeing Ashley's neck. Ashley gasped, her eyes wide with fright as she hid her neck under her shirt.

"FANG!" Flabber scolded.

The vampire laughed. "Just kidding!" Relieved she wasn't about have her blood sucked, Ashley pulled out her IPhone. "How about I order a pizza? I'll buy."

"I want worms on mine!" Mums said.

Frankenbeans waved his hand in the air. "Ooh! Ooh! Me want bugs! Crunchy kind!"

"RaRaRaRaRa!" Wolfie barked.

"He said he wants raw meat." Fangula said. "Make sure there's NO GARLIC ON ANYTHING!." He told Ashley all too sternly. "Do they have A-positive? Or B-negative?" He asked casually.

"And I want olives, peppers, ham, pineapple..." Little Ghoul said, counting her fingers. Ashley stood blankly with phone in hand realizing there's no way she can afford all that let alone know a place that sold pies with such monstrous toppings...

"Uh, how about I make it myself?" Flabber suggested. He spun around and changed into a chef outfit. "Courtesy of the great master chef: Jacque de Flab." He chortled in his French accent.

Ashley smiled. "I'll have double cheese!" Everyone started to head for the kitchen. Count Fangula took Ashley by the hand. "Perhaps after the pizza I can give you a tour of the house."

"Sure. I'd like that." Ashley agreed on their way to the kitchen. This was the change of pace she's been waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6: Scoot Along

It was a calm afternoon in Charterville. It was one of those peaceful and quiet kind of day. But at the Hillhurst house, things weren't quiet for long.

**BOOM!** A loud noise can be heard from outside the house, causing all the monsters to rush outside to the porch to see what happened.

"What was that?!" Mums blubbered.

"Look!" Flabber pointed out. "Over there!"

Out on the road, just inches from the house, their human friend Ashley was laying was on the ground next to her junky, broken down scooter, not exactly a high-performance vehicle. It was white with a red racing stripe, but it has more dents than decals. The smiley-face sticker on the front was peeling, the handle bars were rusted, the mirrors as well as the headlight had a few good cracks. It looked even more run down than Hillhurst. Ashley got to her feet and headed to the house on foot.

"Ashley, are you alright?!" asked Count Fangula, the vampire came to her side.

"Yeah Count, I'm okay." Ashley said with a sigh.

"Well I wouldn't say the same about that thing!" Fangula pointed to the scooter.

"I know, Mom had to use the car today so I had to pull out my old scooter." Ashley was none the less proud of her scooter and the monsters were not at all impressed.

"Maybe I can do something about it..." Flabber wondered out loud.

"If you could, I'd REALLY appreciate it!" Ashley encouraged.

"You got it!" Flabber spun around and changed his usual ensemble with that of a mechanic's. A blue jumpsuit with the name tag 'FLABBER' on it, a red ball-cap turned backwards, and a stereotype handyman mustache.

"Alright sweetheart," Flabber said with a thick Brooklyn accent. "Let's see if we can make this kitty purr again." And with a snap of his fingers, Flabber and the scooter were gone.

"...Is he really going to fix it?" Ashley knew Flabber does magic, but can magic make you mechanically inclined?

"Oh sure!" Mums said. "If he can pull off that outfit, he can fix a scooter. Now come on! Let's get inside already!"

Ashley and the monsters headed into the parlor. But they weren't exactly there to lounge. Ashley and Fangula were in the parlor while Mums and Frankenbeans were in the foyer on the other side. Several dodge balls were placed on a long chalk line in between them. Wolfie was wearing a referee shirt and a whistle in his mouth. The two teams were in positions, waiting for that wolf to blow the whistle.

After a dramatic pause, Wolfie blew the whistle. The teams rushed to grab a dodge ball and began their attempts to pummel each other with the red rubber projectiles. They dodged behind the walls and threw with all their might trying to nail each other, but it was hard with only two people on two teams. So it didn't matter if they got hit. If they did, they would just pick up the ball they were hit with and tried to return the favor. They also didn't worry about smashing anything because the house was already in shambles, it wouldn't make much of a difference. After a half hour of close calls, painful blows, and property damage later, Wolfie blew the whistle for a time out. Everyone settled down onto a couch or chair to relax.

"So, what do you want to do later Ashley?" Fangula asked between pants.

"Not much, I can't stay too long, my mom and I are going out to dinner tonight."

"Rarararararararara!" Wolfie barked.

"He has a point." Fangula replied. "Why can't you invite your mother here for dinner?"

Ashley gave the vampire a look like it was a stupid question. Because it was. "Because like a lot people, I'm very self-conscious of the fact that you're monsters!"

"But were people to...Sort of!" Fangula implied.

"No, she has a point Fang." Mums said. "Besides, we don't even know if her mummy looks tasty!"

"MUMS!" Ashley snapped.

"Just kidding..." Mums said, trying to calm her down.

"Anyway," said Fangula. "Have you thought about moving in with us?"

"I'm not so sure yet Fang." Ashley said. It's been a week since Ashley first met the monsters. Ever since then, she's been spending more time at Hillhurst than her own home! The monsters have been asking, insisting, and even begging her to move in with them. But Ashley knew that she can't.

"That's what you always say!" Fangula whined. "We may be monsters but that doesn't mean we can't have new blood in this house!" Ashley felt uncomfortable when Fangula says B-L-O-O-D around her. He may be good looking, but of course, all vampires are good looking. His charm and charisma makes Ashley forget he's a vampire, but his fangs are a great reminder.

"Yeah!" Mums spoke out. "Besides, without you here, this place is downright dead! In a bad way!"

"But if I moved here, then people would get suspicious, then it'll only be a matter of time before a lynch mob heads for Hillhurst!" Ashley implied. That's when the monsters knew they lost the argument.

"It's ready!" Flabber's voice sang out. Ashley and the monsters rushed outside to find the phasm on the porch in a very proud stance.

Ashley looked around. "So, where's my scooter"

"Just give a whistle." Flabber simply said. Ashley tilted her head confused. "Just give a whistle! Loud as you can!" Still confused, Ashley put her two fingers in her mouth and did her loudest whistle. Nothing happened. Ashley looked at her friends and shrugged. Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise, everyone turned in every direction to find what's making that noise. Out of the corner of Ashley's eye, a flash of purple came from the side of the house and stopped in front of the porch, kicking up a cloud of dust. Everyone coughed and fanned away the dirt cloud. Once the dust cleared, Ashley stood there, completely in awe.

It was her scooter. Only it was nothing like her scooter. The paint job was lavender and sparkled like the jewels in Flabber's jacket. The once-rusted metals and chromes were just like new. No cracks, no dents, fixed mirrors, and best of all, a working headlight. The seat was also big enough to hold two people, maybe even three!

Everyone stared at Ashley as she stared at her new scooter. Flabber tried to get her attention.

"So do you like it?" Flabber asked.

Ashley stared.

"Is it flabtastic?"

Ashley stared.

"Flabberific?"

Ashley stared.

"IS IT EVEN FLABULOUS?!"

Ashley finally came down to Earth. "Oh! Are you kidding me?! This scooter is AWESOME! It's all of the above! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Ashley cheered with immeasurable glee. She gave Flabber a big, rewarding hug. The phasm's face changed from blue to blushing red.

"I'll say!" Mums said. "I've never seen a scooter make an entrance like that!"

"That's right! When you whistle like that Ashley, no matter where you are, your scooter can hear it and rush to your side at the speed of the 7th dimension" Flabber told Ashley. She couldn't be any happier.

"I say let's give this bad boy a test run!" Ashley belted out like a rogue cowboy.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. For the rest of the day, Ashley had been giving the monsters rides around the property while Flabber looked on. They whizzed and zoomed all around at speeds that would be considered supersonic. Flabber sighed watching them have all the fun, as a spirit bound to the place he haunts, Flabber can't leave the house. It made Ashley feel a bit upset that Flabber had to miss out on all the fun, but it can't be helped. When Ashley noticed the sun setting, she and Fangula pulled up to the porch to drop the vampire off.

"I better get going you guys. Mom will be home soon and I got to clean up and get ready!"

"Okay Ash! We'll see you tomorrow!" Flabber said as he and the monsters waved goodbye.

"Bye you guys!" Ashley revved up her scooter, waved goodbye, and drove off.

Ashley and Irene were at the Olive Garden having dinner. After the Damien affair, Irene took some time off her work just to be with Ashley. It's been years since they spent ANY time together. It was great to be in each other's company after such a long time, but something was still on Ashley's mind. She thought about what her friends said this afternoon. She really wanted to live with the monsters, she liked them and they liked her. But her first and biggest concern was her mother. Irene taught Ashley it was wrong to keep secrets from each other. But she struggled on how to tell her mother the truth without scaring her to death. Ashley opened her mouth to speak.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you." Irene said. Ashley froze, and then quickly snapped her mouth shut. Her mother said exactly what she was going to say.

"I know you've been visiting the old Hillhurst house and I know why."

Ashley gulped. Fear bubbled in her stomach, she struggled not to panic. How did she know?! She always told her mother she was hanging out with her human friends. Was it women's intuition?! Maternal instincts?!

But Irene smiled. "So I have some good news! It'll take some doing, but I'm thinking of purchasing the property!"

Ashley tried to speak, her voice came back. "...What?"

"I know you've needed a place to live, so I thought if I bought you a house you really liked, we can fix it and make it look new! It'll be you new home!" Ashley's mouth moved, but no words came out.

"And if repairs don't work, we can just tear down the house and build a new one!" Now Ashley's head was spinning with so many emotions. She could just scream. Thankfully, she kept it inside this time.

"That's great Mom! Thanks!" She lied.


	7. Chapter 7: Mother Fears Best

The next day, Ashley woke up early and shot out of bed. It was 8 a.m. She quietly headed for the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, she slipped on a blue sweatshirt under a purple summer dress and her white sneakers. She tip-toed the best she could downstairs and held her breath when she passed her mother's room. She felt like an escaped con on the run. It felt terrible that she was doing this. But she had to focus on what's at hand. Once she was out on the driveway. She looked around. Not a soul in sight. She let out a loud whistle and her scooter zipped up to her in seconds. She kept her scooter hidden behind the garage to keep it out of Irene's sight. Ashley hopped on her scooter and raced up to Hillhurst.

On her way there, Ashley really wanted to zoom up to the house, but the speed limit always came first, she maybe facing an uprising crisis, but remained law abiding and a speeding ticket would throw her off big time. Finally, Ashley made it to Hillhurst, parked her scooter, raced up the porch and burst through the door.

"EVERYBODY! WAKE UP! MONSTER MEETING! IN THE PARLOR! NOW!" Ashley shouted as she ran through the whole house for everyone to hear. After minutes of running and shouting, she stopped in the parlor to catch her breath, waiting for the others. That's when Flabber appeared first. He wore a white night shirt, a red stocking cap, fuzzy pink slippers, and holding a lit candle.

"Ashley?! What's wrong?!" He asked frantically. When he spoke, puffs of green smoke came out of his mouth. Ashley sniffed the air, then retched as she held her nose.

The phasm smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, morning breath..." He changed into his regular clothes and pulled out a mint as big as a car tire and crammed it into his mouth.

Wolfie and Frankenbeans dragged themelves into the parlor half awake while Mums came in through the floor. Needless to say, he looked pretty cranky, more than usual.

"This better be good kid! Last time someone woke me from my beauty sleep, they ended up cursed!"

"We're all going to be cursed if you guys don't-" She looked around. "Where's Fang?" As if on cue, Count Fangula swooped down and turned into his human form. He still wore his cape and suit even in his sleep! The only thing that was different was he wore a black sequin night cap.

He let out a BIG yawn and stretched. "You know Ash, it's not wise to disturb a vampire's slumber." He pointed out.

"Guys listen! I think I have good news, but I most certainly have bad news!"

Well start what you think is bad news." Flabber insisted.

Ashley let out a deep breath. "Okay, what maybe the good news is that I might be able to move in with you guys..." The monsters tired faces all of a sudden lit up. They were just about to cheer when Ashley raised her palm. making them stop before they can start. "But the bad news is..." She inhaled another deep breath. "My mom wants to buy Hillhurst so I can move in but plans to either repair it or tear it down to build a new house!" She said quickly then sucked in her breath to breathe.

The monsters just stood there. Their faces couldn't be any blanker.

"REPAIR IT?!" Mums hollered. "But we like it broke down!"

Fangula bared his fangs and threw down his night cap in anger. "And tearing it down is even worse!" he snarled.

Ashley nodded. "I know. Which is why I came to you guys first! I don't know what to do!"

"Well maybe you can just tell her the truth..." Flabber suggested, but Ashley wasn't having it.

"Are you kidding me?! Forget it! NO WAY that's happening! Trust me, she won't under-"

A loud gasp came from behind Ashley, followed by a splash. Ashley went stiff. She looked at the monsters frozen in place, not making a sound. Ashley slowly turned.

"MOM?!" Ashley shrieked

"MOM?!" The monsters echoed.

It was Irene, standing in front of the parlor entrance. Next to her feet was her spilled French Roast coffee. Her large, frightened eyes watched the scene before her. A vampire, a mummy, a giant, a werewolf, and a blue faced Elvis impersonator were standing behind her daughter looking as scared as she was. Time stood still as Ashley and the monsters observed the intruder. Irene's face was pale, almost as pale as Fangula's, her hands were shaking and her pupils shrank into microscopic dots.

Finally, Ashley spoke. "Uh, Mom?" she squeaked. "I-I-I can explain-!"

But it was too late. Irene fell to the floor in a dead faint. Everyone stood there with their faces hanging out. Except of course Ashley who rushed to her fallen mother.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get her on the couch!" She snapped. The monsters woke up from their shock and helped Irene on the couch. Ashley was now in full panic mode.

"Oh! This is a disaster! This is the worst day of the rest of my life! What am I going to do?!" She frantically paced all over the parlor.

Flabber tried to calm her down. 'Ashley! Don't worry! We'll just tell her the-"

"NO!" Ashley stopped him. "If Mom won't let me have my own tattoo, there's no way she'll let me have monsters for friends let alone roomates!" She exclaimed. The monsters wanted to calm the red head down, but Little Ghoul walks in with a little doll of herself before she could speak.

"What all the noise? Are you guys TRYING to wake the dead?!" She yelled, then noticed Irene on the couch. "Who's the lady?"

"That's my mother and now she's scared to death!" Ashley panicked.

"Ashley! Calm down! She just fainted for Ra's sake!" Mums groaned.

"Hang on! I've got something that'll help!" Little Ghoul walked away and came back with a glass in her hand.

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Water." But instead of handing it to Ashley, Little Ghoul dumped the water on Irene's face. Irene gasped as she sat up and coughed. "See? Works every time!" But Ashley wasn't pleased.

"Are you nuts?! You can't just pour water on my mother's face!"

"Hey! It worked didn't it?"

Ashley turned to her mother, then turned to Little Ghoul. "I'll deal with you later." She went to join her mother on the couch.

"Jeez, so much for being helpful around this house!" said Little Ghoul, tossing her hands in the air.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, but I had this awful dream that-" She then noticed the same monsters from her dream were looking down at her.

Frankenbeans just waved and gave a dumb smile. "Hi!"

Fangula smiled awkwardly, exposing his sharp fangs. Wolfie whimpered while he hid behind Mums, who was fidgeting his brown, bony fingers nervously looking away. Little Ghoul just stood in silence. Flabber offered his hand to a visibly stunned Irene.

"Welcome to Hillhurst, Mrs. Deacon!"

But Irene fainted again on top of her daughter. Ashley just sat there under her mother groaning.

Little Ghoul sighed. "I'll get the water."

After another cold wake up call and some careful introductions, Irene was able to calm down, but her heart couldn't help but pound a few beats faster.

"So you see Mom, the monsters saved my life and now we're friends." Ashley finished her explination.

Irene shook her head in disbelief. "This is unbelievable..." She looked at the monsters." So you attacked Damien? Ashley said she fought him defending herself."

"Of course not!" Flabber said

"Yeah! We can't stand people like thay anyway!" Mums replied.

"He's right." Fangula joined in. "People running around and killing people, they give US a good name!"

"We hate that." Frankenbeans grumbled.

"Ra, RaRaRaRaRaRa RaRa!" Wolfie barked.

"Indeed, when we saved Ashley from that bum we haven't had that much fun in years!" Fangula translated.

Irene looked over at Ashley. "Fun?"

Ashley shrugged. "Their monsters Mom, scaring is their thing. So what were you doing out here anyway?"

"Well, I heard something from outside. I got out of bed and saw you drive away on that scooter in such a rush. I thought Hillhurst was the first place you would probably go, so I headed up their and thought you and I can make plans about the house together... But I didn't plan on Hillhurst being actually haunted..."

"Well, we're living proof!" Mums said proudly.

"More like, unliving." Little Ghoul corrected.

"So Mom, now that you know the truth, there's something we have to talk about."

"About the house? And you're, uh, friends?"

"Yes Mrs. Deacon! We don't want the place torn down!" Flabber said.

"Or repaired! It took us centuries to make it look this awful!" Fangula implied.

But Irene was not at all convinced about this. Her crossed her arms and gave a stern look at her daughter. After what happened 2 weeks ago, she didn't want Ashley to be in anymore danger.

"Please Mom! I really do want to move in with them!" Ashley pleaded. "You can trust them! Because I do!" Irene looked into her daughter's eyes, they were filled with a hope that didn't want to be crushed. She observed the monsters. They looked just as desperate as Ashley did. Irene closed her eyes and a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Alright. You can stay." she answered.

Ashley stood up from her chair. "But Mom! You don't understand! I promise they'll take good care of me! It's what's on the inside that-" She stopped, letting what her mother said sink in and turn to her in surprised confusion "Wait what?"

"WHAT?!" The monsters exclaimed

"I said you can stay" Irene repeated.

Ashley couldn't believe it, she thought it was some kind of cruel joke. "You're just playing with me?"

Irene shook her head. "No I'm not honey, if you trust them this much I understand. You can stay."

"You mean it?!" Ashley asked. Irene nodded. The red head smiled brightly and the monsters joined her in a group hug With Irene in the middle. "Oh my God! Thank you Mom! Thank you!

"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" Flabber shouted.

"YEEAAAAAAAAHHH!" the monsters cheered. "Last one to the kitchen has to cook!" Mums yelled before rushing to the kitchen.

"You're on!" Ashley yelled. She followed the mummy while Fangula, Little Ghoul, Frankenbeans, and Wolfie followed. Flabber was about to catch up, until Irene grabbed the phasm by the shoulder. With a gulp, Flabber turned to Irene still with that stern look.

Flabber grinned a little. "Uh, penny for your thoughts?" He pulled out a big jug full of pennies.

"Now uh, Flabber, you and your friends did save my daughter and for that I am grateful, but you just be sure to take care of my little girl."

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Deacon! Ashley's in good hands! The monsters just adore Ashley!" He paused. "Which really surprises me..."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Flabber looked hesitant, but said: "Well, you see, the monsters never really warm up to people so easily. In fact, if a human came here, the monsters would try to eat them!"

"What?!" Irene cried.

Flabber nodded. "Yeah! But ever since they met Ashley, they've actually been acting...NICE!"

"You mean they weren't always like that?"

"No, in fact, 3 typical average kids used to come here all the time just like Ashley! Despite the monsters' constant attempts to eat them they would always come back! In fact... I STILL MISS THEM!" Tears began to pour out of Flabber's eyes like a faucet. He pulled a huge tissue from his duit pocket and blew his nose, making a car horn sound while Irene just stared.

"...So they aren't trying to eat Ashley?" Irene pressed on anyway

"No! In fact, they don't even WANT to eat Ashley! They treat her like an honorary monster!"

Ashley popped her head into the parlor. "Hey Flabber! What's keeping you? Let's eat already! You have to cook!"

Flabber and Irene looked at each other. They both knew its not smart to keep hungry monsters waiting. So they went to the kitchen. At the dinner table, Irene understood exactly what Flabber was talking about. She watched Ashley take some of the tablecloth and cover the lower half of her face as she narrowed her eyes.

"I vant to drink your blood!" Ashley bellowed, she bared her teeth and let out a hiss. The entire table roared with laughter. Except Irene and understandably, Fangula.

"That's real cute Ashley..." The Count deadpanned.

"FANGS a lot!" Ashley hissed under her pretend cape. Fangula rolled his eyes while the others just laughed.

"That's you to a tee Fangy!" Flabber said.

"Is not!" Fangula snapped, flashing his fangs and hissed in Flabber's direction. Fangula blinked, then facepalmed as he slumped into his chair.

"See! I told ya!" Flabber laughed along with everyone else. On the table, Flabber served up a feast fit for an army! There was, pizza, ice cream, hamburgers, hot dogs and soda for the two humans while the monsters had worms, bugs, raw, red meats, and glowing green beverages. Irene just stared at the buffet while Ashley and the others dug in. Ashley looked over to her mother.

"Hey! Come on Mom! Don't be shy, Flabber's cooking is the best!" She spoke with a mouth full of hotdog.

"Yeah! Good thing he was last!" Mums said cramming worms in his mouth.

Swallowing her hotdog, a smile crept up Ashley's face. "Hey guys, I know what to do to REALLY get this party rolling..."

"What's that?" Fangula asked.

"DANCE PARTY!" Ashley cheered.

"YEAH!" The monsters loudly agreed.

Seeing this, Irene just shook her head and laughed as everyone ate faster to finish eating. Even she had to admit her daughter was in good hands.

And to Flabber, he felt the monsters were in good hands too...


	8. Chapter 8: The Outside World

Things were bright and cheerful in Charterville. The sun was shining, the robins were singing, and the sky was asher blue. And the Hillhurst Manor, couldn't be more horrible. Inside, the monsters were having big breakfast of disgusting proportions. Pancakes with green slime syrup, scrambled vulture eggs, toast with eye jelly, and coffin bean coffee.

"Where's Ashley?" Flabber wondered, carrying a fresh patch of eye-jelly toast.

Fangula looked at the empty seat and waiting plate of food next to him. "Probably still sleeping I guess. We partied pretty hard last night."

"You snooze, You loose!" Little Ghoul chirped. "More for me!" She snatched Ashley's would-be breakfast and began scarffing it down.

"Little Ghoul! That was Ashley's!" Flabber yelled.

"Yeah!" said Mums. "You need to learn to keep your ghouly hands to yourself!"

"It's okay guys!" Everyone turned to see Ashley come into the dining room. "I'm going out for breakfast."

"What?! But I've made breakfast here!" Flabber held out a plate of slime coated hotcakes in front of Ashley's cringed face.

"Uh, thanks Flab, but I'm going to be late for work!" She waved everyone goodbye and left for work. The monsters looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their breakfast.

At the Royal Treatment salon, Dawn and Ashley were doing pedicures and Hillary was Ashley's client. Dawn's client was asleep with headphones on, so the girls can converse pivately with ease. "So girls, anything new?" Ashley asked.

Dawn smiled. "Nope! Any good gossip Hill?" Hillary was well informed in the gossip underground so Ashley and Dawn came to her when wanting to find a topic worth discussing. But Hillary didn't look all too excited when she was about to speak.

"Well... She started. "I did hear this rumor that there was strange music coming from the Hillhurst Estate last night." Dawn covered her mouth in shock while Ashley's eyes widened. Last night Ashley and the monsters danced up a storm celebrating Ashley as their roommate. Ashley introduced them to music they never heard of. They went bonkers for Beyonce, they crazed for Ke$ha, and Lady GaGa made them go gaga!

Dawn was the first to speak. "The Hillhurst Estate?! You mean that old haunted house outside of town?! Who would be up there?!"

"No one lives there..." Hillary said in a chilling voice. "But they don't call them haunted houses for nothing..." Ashley had to change the subject before this went any furthur.

"Come one guys! There's no such thing as haunted houses! Besides, those are just rumors, you don't know if they're true!"

"Are you kidding me Ash?! Hillary's rumors are never wrong! Remember the one about Damien? And what happened then? He almost killed you! So if Hillary says there's creepy music coming from Hillhurst, you better believe it and stay away from that place!" Dawn said.

"Actually Dawn, it wasn't like eerie, old-school music, but rather, pop and hip-hop..." Hillary pointed out rather confused.

"See! There you go!" said Ashley." It must have been some punk kids throwing a wild party." Dawn sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hillary pushed up her glasses. "Yes. That would make much more logical sense. Ashley sighed relieved. She didn't want them to know about her double life at Hillhurst. Her mother was a different case, but her friends would be tougher nuts to crack when it came to accepting real monsters for friends.

Dawn suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah! There is something I need to tell you guys!" The girls leaned in to listen.

The sun had just set back at Hillhurst and the monsters were waiting all day for Ashley, so they told ghost stories to pass the time. "And then, the girl locked herself in the highest tower, the phantom's mocking laughter echoed from below the staircase..." Little Ghoul told the story in her most scariest voice. The monsters all sat in a circle like day care kids during story time with a bowl of popcorn. "And then what happened?!" Mums eagerly asked.

"Well pipe down and let me finish!" Little Ghoul snapped. "A claw-like hand reached for the doorknob, then suddenly clicked as though the lock itself died in the hand's grasp..." All of a sudden, there was loud knocking at the door. Someone was at the door! Trying to get in! Everyone sans Little Ghoul jumped.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" a panic-stricken phasm wailed. Mums jumped into Frankenbeans arms and Fangula and Wolfie hugged each other, but Little Ghoul just growled. "It's just the door ya ninnies!"

"Yeah guys!" Ashley's voice came through the door. "And I'm behind it! Let me in!" the monsters sighed in relief while Little ghoul sighed in embarassment unlocking the door.

"Guys! You are NOT going to believe this!" Ashley squealed with delight.

Little Ghoul jutted her thumb at the monsters. "These guys couldn't scare a fly with a swatter?"

"Hey! We can be pretty darn scary if we want to!" Fangula snapped.

"No!" Ashley said. She pulled out something from her purse. "Dawn scored me with these passes to the Night Light!"

"Like this light?" Flabber made head look like a star-shaped children's night light. Ashley laughed. "No Flabber! "Night Light is THE ultimate night club! There's music, food, a bar, entertainment, everything! And I've got enough passes to take two with me! Dawn said she can't go cause she's going to visit her aunt in Oregon while Hillary has to study for her exams. So she ACTUALLY let me have them! So who's coming with me?" Ashley expected eager hands in the air, but none were up.

"Uh, that's real nice of you Ashley, but you know I can't leave the house..." Flabber mentioned.

"And we may be able to leave the house, but that doesn't we WANT to leave it!" said Mums.

RaRaRaRaRaRaRa, RaRaRaRa!" Wolfie barked.

"Wolfgang's right! The last thing we want is to repeat our history of the old country!" Fangula translated. Ashley smiled. "I know! That's where Flabber comes in!"

"The why do I get the feeling is where I come out?" Asked Flabber.

"No Flabber! This'll be a cinch! All you have to do his use your magic to make the monsters look human!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" The monsters roared so loud, Ashley swore she felt the house shake a little. "LOOK HUMAN?!" Mums snarled. "I'd rather have a cobra rearrange my face than make it look human!"

"Yeah! Blech!" Frankenbeans retched.

"Besides, I already look human enough as it is!" Fangula pointed out in disgust. Ashley crossed her arms and shot them an angry look. "And what exactly is wrong with looking human?" The monsters realized their offense to Ashley. "Uh, well, wh, we didn't mean to-" Mums tried to take it back, but Ashley raised her palm, cutting him off. "Save it. I understand you're too scared to go..."

"TOO SCARED?!" Mums and Fangula snapped. Ashley gave a sneaky little smile. "Yep. To go out as humans and mingle, have fun, and cone back home. Besides, all I really wanted was for us to hang out more and have fun together. She shrugged, "But if you guys are too-"

Mums stomped his bandaged foot."Not so fast Ginger! We accept your challenge! Right Fang?"

"Right Mums!" Fangula joined in. Ashley clapped her hands together. "Alrighty then! Flabber! Start studying that spell cause we've got a big day tomorrow!" Ashley cheered and ran upstairs. But the two monsters slumped where they stood. Mums covered his bandaged head in his hands. "What have I started?" Flabber slapped the mummy on the back. "Oh come on Mums, give it a shot! It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"He's right." Fangula said. "At least we leave at night. Perhaps we can grab a bite while we're out..." Fangula's toothy grin returned, but Flabber snapped him out of his bloodlust. "No Fang! There's going to be none of that!" The phasm went to the bookcase and pulled out his book of spells. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a spell to study!"

The next day, Ashley thankfully had the day off. She spent the most of it at the mall to run a few errands for tonight she told the monsters. Flabber, Mums, and Fangula were waiting in the parlor for Ashley. "Where is she?! She's been gone all day!" Mums growled. The door opened and in walks Ashley. "Sorry I'm late guys! The mall traffic was murder." She smiled wide. "You guys exicted?"

"Oh yeah, woohoo..." Mums grumbled. "I promise you Mums, this'll be fun! It's time you guys went out into the world and we what you've been missing!" She gave Fangula a black plastic bag. The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Hot Topic?"

"Yeah. It's a clothing store that's right up your alley. Trust me!"

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

Because you AND Mums need to blend in better when we go out if we're ever going to have a good time! And that goes for the suit and cape."

"Alright, whatever." Fangula groaned as he went upstairs to change.

"Okay Flabber, do your thing!" The phasm cracked his knuckles and aimed his hands at Mums.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Just get it over with" Mums huffed. Flabber waved his fingers in a twisted motion, a pink glow came to his hands, they glittered, and Flabber recited:

_"So people will not fear or flee, Restore the looks that used to be!"_

_"Mums the mummy will take a dive, so don't be a stiff and look alive!"_

Flabber flicked the magic to Mums, engulfing him in a pink glow, his face glowed as bright as the sun. Ashley had to shield her eyes, when the lights died down, Ashley opened her eyes, what she saw next almost made her faint. The bandages and usual accessories were still there, but Mums dried face wasn't. Instead, he had short, wavy brown hair. Tan, flawless skin and had two blue eyes instead of one. He smiled, showing his teeth were straight and white. It made Ashley melt from her heart to her shoes. Flabber gave Mums a mirror.

"Well I'll be a mummy's uncle!" Mums said, instead of his usual cranky voice, it was smooth as velvet. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." He was admiring the reflection of his face now filled with life.

"That makes two of us..." Another smooth voice said above the stairs. Everyone turned. Mums gasped, Flabber's jaw literally hit the floor, and Ashley let out a love-stricken sigh. It was Count Fangula. Wearing black leather shoes, black jeans, a short sleeved black button down with a blood red loose necktie. All topped off with black sunglasses. He flashed his fangs with pride as he came down the steps amused by the shocked looks of his friends. "You were right Ashley. This store has true makings for the macabre."

"Yeah." Ashley sighed. "I thought so too..." At that point, Ashley forgot about the Night Light and just wanted to stare at pure perfection that was Fangula, she was flushed with amourous affection.

"Uh, Ashley?" Flabber patted her shoulder. "Aren't YOU going to get ready?" Ashley snapped out of it, her face was red as a beat. "Oh!...Right..." The trio gave her confused glances before she rushed up the stairs to get ready. When they heard the door shut, Mums spoke out. "Did you see that? She was checking me out!" But Fangula thought otherwise. "I beg to differ bandage boy, but she had her eyes on me!"As the two began to argue, Flabber facepalmed. "Great, they look normal but now we've created whole new monsters..."

It was now late in the evening, there was a restored brick warehouse located on the streets of downtown Charterville, the Night Light was in full swing! The multi-colored lights flickered in the windows, the thumping music can be heard a block away, and many people were surrounding the place ready to let their freak flags fly. Then most of the crowd backed away as a sparkling purple scooter pulled up to the parking space. Driving it was Ashley, wearing a black skirt, a teal sequin tank top and matching hairbow pulling her hair back. Riding behind Ashley was Fangula in his newly revamped attire and Mums, who traded in his bandages and accessories for a white hoodie, brown sweatpants and black flip flops.

"Okay guys, remember: Be cool and no biting or eating anyone!" Ashley whispered as they entered inside. Fangula and Mums couldn't believe their eyes. Light and artificial fog filled the whole place. Everyone was crowding each other and yet still dancing, people were slamming down cocktail concoctions and shameless girls were rump-shaking against the men.

Mums stared. "We should get out more often..."

"Come on guys! Let's dance!" The monsters did as told and jumped into the care-free frey. The music carried them away and the monsters were having the time of their afterlives! As Ashley and Fangula danced together, Mums was dancing with another girl. When the music lowered down, they took the chance to cool off at the bar. "Whew, I haven't danced like that since that party I threw for the pharoh!" Mums said.

Indeed, I haven't had this much fun in centuries!" Fangula said.

"See? I told you guys, you went out and the world didn't end did it?"

"You were right Ash" Mums said. "And best of all, I just scored a beautiful woman." Ashley almost choked on her drink. "YOU WHAT?!

"That's right! And she puts Cleopatra to shame!"

"Uh, guys, I'll be right back. I have to freshen up."

"Alright but hurry back!" Fangula called out. As Ashley walked to the restroom, she was in complete disbelief. She thought if Mums brought home a woman, he could risk exposing what really is! She had to find a way out of this. And that's when Britney Chambers was blocking Ashley's path. Her black hair was still flat as a cutting board. Her silver high heels made her an inch taller than Ashley, and she was pratically falling out of her white, glittery mini-dress.

"Well, I see the parade float isn't chasing you." She said with a smirk.

"What parade float?"

"The one you stole that washcloth you call a top from!" Ashley just shoved Britney aside as she went into the restroom. Before she had a chance to think, her IPhone buzzed, she pulled it out and saw Flabber on the screen!

"Ashley we've got a problem! That spell I cast on Mums is going to wear him off any minute! You guys have to get him out of there!" And with that, he disappered from the screen. With no time to loose, Ashley rushed out of the restroom and tried to find the boys. She almost screamed at what she saw. Mums was dancing with Britney! She must be the girl Mums was talking about! Fangula came to Ashley. "What's wrong?"

"That spell is going to wear off of Mums soon! We've got to get out of here!" Without hesitation, Fangula and Ashley pulled Mums away from Britney. "Hey! What gives?!" He snapped.

Suddenly, his skin began to shrivel like a raisin. Ashley pulled out her hand mirror and held in front of Mums' face. "THAT'S what gives!"

"Oh..."

Mums and Fangula ran out the club and hopped on the scooter as Ashley followed, but was stopped by Britney. "What do you think you're doing?!" Britney snarled, venom seeping in her words.

Ashley scowled. "Sorry Britney, but he's not you're type!" She got to her scooter and revved it up. "To Hillhurst!"

And the human and two monsters drove away into the night as Britney looked on. "Hillhurst huh?" Britney crossed her arms. "Well, if that commoner thinks she can keep two hotties to herself, I think it's time for a social call..."

At Hillhurst, the gang made it just in time. Everyone settled down in the parlor. The spell wore off and Mums was a mummy again. "Ah, it feels good to be back in my wraps again!" Mums sighed while re-taping himself. "So you know that girl?"

"DO I EVER!" Ashley yelled. "She's a snobby rich girl who's favorite pastime was tormenting me! Ever since I was-" There was a knock at the door. Ashley rushed up to the window to look. "It's Britney! Everybody hide! I'll get rid of her!" The monsters ran away in different directions.

Ashley began to open the door, but Britney pushed it hard, hitting Ashley in the face. Before she could recover, Britney pushed her to the floor.

"Did you really think you can steal my property Deacon? No one should steal someone's else's man and get away with it! That's MY job!"

But Ashley got to her feet and stood her ground. "You know what Britney?! Things are different now! We're not kids anymore! I always thought if I avoided you I'd be better off, but you know what? I'm not scared you you anymore cause I've learned there are things in this world more scarier than you!" Then Britney took off her hoop earrings and Ashley put up her dukes, ready to throw the first punch she's been dying to throw in years.

"Ladies please! Break it up!" The girls turned to see Mums in his human diguise! He walked over to Britney and wrapped his arms around her. "How about we seal out relationship with a kiss?" He purred.

"I couldn't agree more." Britney shot a vicotry glance at a confused Ashley before closing her eyes and pressed her lips together. But as she was about to kiss her dream guy's lips, Ashley let out a loud-enough gasp, then Britney kissed him, but she felt something wasn't right. She pulled away and opened her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Britney fell to the floor in absolute shock. Standing before her was Mums in his true form! His dry brown skin, crooked, rotten teeth, bandages, and one blue eye returned. Ashley tried not to laugh, she just watched Britney kiss a 5,000 year old mummy! Then Fangula, Wolfgang, and Frankenbeans jumped out from the shadows and roared, growled and hissed at the mean girl.

Britney burst out the door and ran for dear life screaming her head off. In fact, she ran so fast, her driver had to follow after her as she just kept running!

Ashley and the monsters laughed as they watched the horrifed heiress head for the hills. Ashley blissfully sighed. "I just love a happy ending don't you?" She asked the two monsters.

"Best. Night. EVER!" Mums cackled, he raised his hand up. "Give me five bones!" Everyone exchanged high-fives as they laughed the night away.


	9. Chapter 9: One bite

"Come on! There's got to be something good in here!" Ashley was in the house's attic digging through various trunks and boxes. Ancient clothes scattered the entire floor as a result of Ashley's frantic search. A bat burst up the attic hatch and changed into Count Fangula to find the mess.

"What is going on here?!" Fangula demanded in anger. Ashley directed her attention to the Count. "Chill Fang, I'm just trying to find a costume for a party I'm going with the girls tonight!"

"Look at this mess!" Fangula hissed through his fangs. "The Vampire Empire Ball is being held here and I have to keep things orderly here!"

"The what?" Ashley asked in confusion.

Fangula shook his head and then explained. "The Vampire Empire Ball is where many vampires attend to socialize, mingle, and be free as a bat! It's the most unholy event of the century! And now I have been chosen to host this century's event! This is my chance tbe prove myself worthy of being a true vampire!"

Ashley was even more confused. "Aren't you already a vampire?"

"Well of course I'm a vampire! It's just that...I'm well...

"What?"

Fangula sighed. "The truth is, I'm a terrible vampire. I'm alway the bat of every joke! I haven't even claimed a victim in who knows how long?!"

"But what about the time you bit Damien?" Ashley asked, but Fangula shot her a look. "He was only a light snack, not a victim! Besides, that was weeks ago!"

"Then why can't you go out an claim some victims?"

"I can't! That'll only bring problems! Snacking on other people will draw attention, people will figure it out eventually, and then it's out with the torches and pitchforks!"

Fangula sat down on a trunk depressed. Ashley came to his side and asked. "But don't vampires need blood to survive?"

"Of course we do!" he answered, looking at Ashley. "Sometimes we use blood substitutes. Like Blood Lite, Blood sausages, Blood pudding; all made to simulate the hemoglobin blood that gives a vampire their existence." Ashley was blown away. She never knew Fangula had it this tough. He was always a real vampire to her anyway.

"But you know..." Fangula said, he slowly turned to Ashley, his eyes wide with a certain thirst. "Even with a substitute, I'm always glad to sink my teeth into the REAL thing!"

Fear and survial instincts kicking in, Ashley rushed to the corner of the room. "Forget it!" Ashley barked at the vampire.

"Aw, come on! Just a bite?" Fangula begged. "I just want some real, warm, fresh blood!"

"NO WAY! I want to keep all my blood!" Ashley said scared.

"I didn't say ALL of it" Fangula huffed. "Just a sip!"

Ashley blinked, she began to calm down a bit. "Just...one sip?

"Just one!" Fangula said. "And that's it!" Ashley observed Fagula's carefully. The bloodthirsty look in eyes were replaced with a serious, more honest look. And besides, if he wanted to make Ashley his victim he would have done it the night they met. After a moment of silence, Ashley let out a sigh.

"All right."

"Really?!" Fangula smiled.

"BUT!" Ashley said."Just ONE sip only! AND! You have to help me find a costume!"

"Deal!" The Count licked his lips in anticipation as Ashley rubbed her neck. "This isn't going to hurt is it?" she groaned.

"Just a pinch!" The vampire replied. "Like a shot!"

That did not make Ashley feel any better. She wanted to scream so bad, she wanted to run as fast as she could. She was scared. But she also trusted Fangula. She pulled down the collar of her t-shirt and tilted her head so Fangula can have better access to the vein. The vampire approached and leaned in Ashley until he was an inch apart from her neck.

Ashley took a deep, shaky breath. "Alright. Drink up."

Fangula leaned in closer. "Ashley..." He sighed.

"Yes?" Ashley nervously asked.

"Thank you." Fangula whispered softly.

Before Ashley could blink, Fangula used his hand to support Ashley's head and pressed his face into her neck. He then dug his fangs into her neck and bit down, puncturing the skin and drawing out blood. Ashley gritted in pain, but she had to endure, a deal's a deal. What seemed like the longest seconds of her life, Count Fangula finally pulled away.

"Oh man..." Ashley grimaced as she felt the wound. She felt no bite marks and the wound was healing and it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Oh Ashley!" Fangula beamed. "Thank you! He licked his lips. "So delicious!"

"Uh-huh..." Ashley mumbled. She felt lightheaded from the vein drain. She staggered to keep her balance. Luckily, Fangula held her up before she could fall over. He set Ashley down on the trunk. "You okay?"

Ashley shook her head as she woke up from her daze. "Yeah... that was a rush..."

"Don't worry. The first nibble's always like that." Then Ashley helped Ashley back up. "There's something I want to show you!" He took Ashley by the hand and led her to his room. Fangula went to the small platform under his coffin and opened a secret drawer in the platform. He dug through and pulled out a package wrapped in black paper and tied with a red ribbon. Ashley raised an eyebrow as Fangula handed her the package.

"What is it?" Fangula smiled. "I'd promised you a costume for a sip and here you are!" Ashley didn't know what to say. "Uh, thanks Fang." She went to her room to change.

Meanwhile in the basement, Mums, Frankenbeans, Wolfie, and Little Ghoul were playing poker until an angry Fangula stormed in. "What are you guys doing?! You're supposed to help out with the party!"

Then Flabber came down as well. "Yeah guys! I'm in charge of making all the food!" But before anyone responded, a voice said:

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Everybody looked up the stairs and couldn't believe their eyes as Ashley walked down the stairs. Ashley was wearing a red strapless dress with a mermaid skirt that complimented her perfect hourglass shape. She wore a black capelet with a high neck collar and long black gloves. She had her wavy hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a black bow. All topped off with hot red lipstick.

Flabber looked around to see everyone was too busy gawking at Ashley, so he answered for her. "Well, you see Ashley, the monsters aren't helping us set up for the party!"

"What?! Why not?" asked Ashley. Little Ghoul was the first to speak.

"Because VAMPIRES are coming!" she snapped. "And they don't appreciate seeing ANY other monsters but themselves!"

Flabber cleared his throat. "You see Ashley, vampires are a very aristocratic breed of monster. They take great pride in their kind than any other-"

"That's right!" Mums interrupted. "And those snobs will treat us like sludge so we're going to hide out down here until the whole thing blows over!" He pointed at Fangula. "So you can count us out, Count!" Fangula clenched his teeth in frustration. Before this broke out into a brawl, Ashley spoke up.

"Alright fine! You you guys won't help then me and Flabber will!" Ashley marched back upstairs but Fangula said, "But Ashley! What about that costume party?"

"Yeah!" Flabber said. "You've been talking about it for weeks!" But Ashley stood at the top of the stairs unfazed.

"Come on Fang, you're much more important to me than a costume party!" And with that, Ashley left the basement as Flabber followed. He turned to Fangula just standing there. "Hey Fang, aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah sure, coming!" Fangula followed Flabber up the stairs. But as he did he thought to himself,

'_More important to me? What did she mean_ by_ that?'_

At the Charterville Community center, Dawn and Hillary were at the costume party. They were dressed as cheerleaders, but they had no spirit in them at all. They sat down at a table and slumped in their chairs.

"I can't believe Ashley called saying she can't make it!" Dawn said.

"Come to think of it, she keeps saying she's been busy for a while." Hillary pointed out. "Ever since that night with Damien, she hasn't been herself lately. Plus I heard she's been hanging around the old Hillhurst house a lot!"

And all of a sudden, someone came up to Dawn and Hillary's table and smacked his hands against the table. Dawn jumped and Hillary almost fell out of her chair!

"Did you say Hillhurst?" The boy asked. He was a teenager, perhaps early 20's. He was scrawny and had no muscle definition. With short, blonde hair in a bowl cut and round glasses. He wore what looked like a safari outfit. A beige jacket, matching cargo shorts, brown hiking boots, and instead of a pitch helmet, he wore a stereotype Sherlock Holmes detective hat. Around his neck he wore a garland of garlic and had on a bandolier of wooden stakes. The girls stared at the boy for a full minute until Dawn answered.

"Uh, yeah?"

The boy clutched the tablecloth. "Hillhurst! Of course! So I'm at the wrong party after all!" Dawn and Hillary looked at each other then looked at the boy.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Dawn asked. The body straightened himself and offered his hand.

"Forgive me, I would tell you but I must remain an enigma." After a reluctant handshake, the girls wanted to know more. "Well, I don't mean to be rude ladies, but I have a job to do!" And the boy left, just like that, leaving two confused cheerleaders behind.

"Well I think that was pretty rude..." Hillary said.

Dawn nodded "Totally. But he was kind of cute."


	10. Chapter 10: Where the Vampires Feast

Back at Hillhurst, it was already dusk and the guests have arrived. Vampires of all kinds arrived. From vampire vixens to Noseratu look-alikes. Watching the outcome from 'Jacque De Flab's' blood-fet, Fangula and Ashley were toasting their glasses for a job well done. Thankfully, Ashley's drink was fruit punch.

"To a blood-sucking success!" Fangula said before sipping his glass of O-positive. Ashley looked around. There were some vampires dressed like Fangula only with different cape styles, suits, and hairstyles while some looked like members of a biker gang with leather jackets and ripped jeans. But there was one vampire that stood out from all the others. And he was heading straight for Fangula!

"Count Fangula!"

Fangula's eyes widened. He spun around to face the fellow vampire. He was taller than Fangula. He had long black hair, mustache and goatee. The pink circles around his eyes combined with his pale skin made him look sick. He wore a gold cape with purple inner under a red robe, medieval plate armor on his knees, and a large necklace piece shaped like a circle with bird wings dangled from his neck. He had a look on his face that was not at all impressed. Ashley gulped and her muscles tightened while Fangula shivered from struggling to keep his cool!

"I must say," The stranger started. "And I'd never thought I'd say this but, I'm impressed!" Overwelmed with relief and praise, Fangula flashed a wide smile. "Really?! Uh, I mean, yes. Thank you." He quicky replied calmly. The vampire then turned his attention to Ashley. He raised an eyebrow. "Strange, I don't believe we've met." He said as he came closer to Ashley. He took the socially awkward girl's hand and smiled. "Otherwise, I would have remembered." Ashley expected him to kiss her hand, but instead he was about to bite it! Ashley pulled her hand away in time.

"Uh, thanks." Ashley mumbled, checking her hand. "And they call you?" the vampire pulled up to his full height and towered over Ashley, introducing himself. "I am Vlad," He did a brief dramatic pause. "The Impaler. Commissioner of vampire affairs." Before this conversation continued, Flabber in his chef ensamble pulled out a plate between Vlad and Ashley.

"Bloods in blankets Monsieur Vlad?" he asked. Vlad scowled at the phasm, but took one anyway. "Allow me to direct you the blood fountain!" Flabber directed Vlad to the fountain but not before flashing a thumbs up to Ashley.

"Whew, dodged that bullet." Ashley sighed. "So that guy is your boss Fang?"

"That's right. In fact, when my victim's quota was too low, he was going to send me back to Transylvania and be my replacement."

"What?!" Ashley blurted, the last thing she wanted was to face a vampire like that when she came to Hillhurst.

"But thanks to this party, I've actually IMPRESSED him for a change!" The Count smiled widely. Then the music playing died down to a slow song. Everyone was picking partners and started dancing together. Fangula turned to Ashley. Ashley turned to Fangula. They just stared at each other eye-to-eye again. For a moment, the two were frozen in place. They felt a strange sensation as they got lost in each other's eyes. The same feeling they felt when their eyes first met.

Then Fangula offered his hand to Ashley and smiled. "May I have this dance?" Ashley blinked in surprise, then smiled and took the vampire's offer. The two glided to the center of the dance floor. As they began to waltz, Fangula leaned so close to Ashley that they're faces were touching. Ashley's heart was racing at high speeds. She thought Fangula was going in for another sip. But no, he whispered,

"You know Ashley, you're the only one who make me feel truly alive."

Ashley practically floated off the floor from those words. She wrapped her arms around Fangula, not the least bit afraid as they held each other in their arms. Then suddenly, a loud banging noise came from the door. Everyone gasped as the door swung open and a person casually strolled in. It was the boy from the costume party. When the vampires saw the garlic and wooden steaks on the boy's outfit, they all backed away aganist the walls, keeping their distance from the boy. He watched the vampires cower in his presence, a smug little smile came across his face.

"It appears I've arrived at the right place." Then, to everyone's shock, Ashley came up to the boy with her hands firmly on her hips. Her lips curled unpleasantly.

"Who the heck are you?" She sneered, taking an immediate disliking to the boy. "If you're looking for the bus station, it's four blocks down."

Everyone gasped at who they believe is a fellow vampire, speak baldy to the boy. Fangula rushed to Ashley and tried to pull her away, but Ashley was not budging.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The boy said. "I, am Norman Nussbaum."

Then screams of terror exploded in all directions.

"A NUSSBAUM?!" Vlad roared.

"Of the Transylvania Nussbaums?!" A vampire vixen screetched.

That smug little smiled returned to Norman's face. "My reputation exceeds me."

But Ashley just crossed her arms. "Alright, you've got a goofy name. So?"

"So you should fear my name!" Norman huffed. "For I am a vampire hunter!" Ashley's eyes shot up surprised.

Count Fangula gulped. "He's right. The Nussbaums come from a long line of vampire hunters..."

"Correct!" Norman boasted. "Our slogan is: We always get out bat!"

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Do vampire hunters really need a slogan?" she asked increduously.

"It's none of your concern!" Norman snapped in frustration. He pulled out a wooden steak. "Now to end this, starting with-!" He looked like he was aiming for Fangula, but Ashley stood in front of Fangula and held her arms out.

"Not so fast Norm! You are not taking Fang away from me!" she snarled. Norman paused, then burst into hearty laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Ashley hissed through her teeth.

'Oh, please!" Norman snorted. "Who said I was after Count Fangula? I was aiming for him" He pointed his steak to Vlad the Impaler, who was far behind Fangula.

"But Fangula's a vampire too!" Ashley said.

Norman scoffed. "Vampire? More like vam-poser!" Fangula's face had a look of shock that quickly turned into anger. Ashley tightened her fists and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a angrily growing voice.

"You heard me! He's hardly worth my time!" Norman replied. "Years ago, when I was younger, I came here to Hillhurst to eliminate him! But after seeing how much of a coward he was, I realized he shouldn't even call himself a vampire! Let alone a count!" The Norman just laughed at the ridiculed vampire. Ashley was wondering to herself why Fangula thought he wasn't a true vampire. Now she knows.

Without warning, Ashley delivered a hard punch to Norman's face, knocking him down along with his glasses.

"ARRGH!" Norman cried as he held his now bleeding nose. Everyone looked at Ashley, eyes bugged out and jaws dropped. Fangula's eyes went wide and his mouth parted slighty. Ashley held up her fist and her eyes shot out an intimidating glare. To put it simply, she was VERY angry.

"Say that again and I'll snap your neck!" Ashley growled. "For you informatuion, Fangula is a vampire! He may not be the best vampire, but he's the greatest person I know!"

"Of course he is to you!" Norman struggled back on his feet. "All you vampires care about is yourselves and feasting upon the blood of the living! And as a Nussbaum, I'm going to put a stop to it all! All the vampires of the world will be expelled from this world! And no human will have the least bit of care about them!"

"Your wrong! Humans will care!" Said Ashley.

Norman rolled his eyes "Why's that?"

"Because I'M human!" Ashley answered. All of the vampires, including Fangula, gasped.

"A HUMAN?!"

"She's not a vampire?!"

"But she's too lovely to be a human!"

But Norman wasn't fazed. "That would explain why you aren't fearing me. But why do you care for these blood-sucking beasts?"

Ashley stomped her foot. "The are NOT beasts! They're vampires!" She yelled. "Sure, they suck blood and feast upon the living so what?! They need that blood to survive! It's their thing! They can't help it if they crave blood now can they?!" The vampires were in complete shock. A human accepted their blood-craving ways?

Ashley continued. "And thanks to Fangula, I realized that vampires are very unique people!" She turned her head to Fangula and smiled. Fangula noded and smiled back. The red head turned back to Norman. "And if you're too blind to see that Norman, that makes you the real monster! Right Fang? Fang?" Ashley looked around, but Fangula was nowhere to be seen. He was gone!

Norman laughed at this. "See? I told you! A coward! Now get out of my-" Then a familiar rumbling noise entered the house. It grew louder and louder then,

_WHOOSH! _Something flew past Ashley and hit Norman! Ashley couldn't believe what she saw. It was Fangula, he was driving Ashley's scooter and hit Norman's ankle, making him topple painfully on the ground. Fangula was sporting his black sunglasses, just for style. He lifted up his shades and looked down at the nagging Nussbaum.

"Would a coward do that?" Fangula said with his toothy smile. Norman wormed his foot off the tire and got up, raising his wooden steak.

"You don't scare me Count Fangula!"

"You should be scared!" Fangula snarled in his angriest voice. "Thanks to Ashley, I'm not the scaredy bat I used to be! I am now the true Count Fangula!" He revved up the scooter and took aim at Norman, but Ashley grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on Fang" Ashley said.

"Trust me Ashley, it's going to take more than a speech to stop a Nussbaum!"

"No, I ment to say: 'Hold on Fang, let me hop on!" She said with a devious smiled. Fangula blinked, but smiled the same devious smile as Ashley hopped on and held onto Fangula. Norman paled and backed away slowly.

"Alright Ashley, hold on to your curls!" Fangula hit the gas and charged at Norman. Norman barely dodged to avoid becoming roadkill and ran out the door and out of the house. As Norman tried to catch his breath, Fangula and Ashley drove outside for one last confrontation. Norman pointed at Ashley.

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life!" He warned Ashley. "Making friends with vampires, the very thought makes me quiver with digust! You must be out of your mind!"

But Ashley just smiled. "Well them call me crazy!" She said.

"NOW GET LOST!" Fangula roared. He took one last charge at Norman and this time, he hit his mark. He gave Norman the parting shot he's been undying to give him those years ago. Norman had a deep bruise that ran all the way down his left leg. Too ashamed to give a remark, Norman ran as fast as his good leg and other scarred leg can carry him.

"Yeah! you better run!" Fangula called out. "And don't come back!"

"And don't trip on your dignity!" Ashley called out as well. Once he was gone from view, the two high fived each other.

"Oh yeah! We showed him!" Ashley cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

Fangula raised his arms high. 'YEAH! WHOOOOO!"

"COUNT FANGULA!" Vlad yelled. The victory was short lived as the two turned around to see Vlad as well as the other vampires exit the house and surround the duo. Some were glaring at Fangula and some were looking at Ashley as if they were eyeing their dinner. Ashley took a few steps back, Fangula stood in front of Ashley to defend her, glaring back at his vampire brethren. But then, something unexpected happened.


	11. Chapter 11: Can't We All Just Get Along?

Vlad's scowl turned into a smile, he slowly started clapping his hands. Then all the other vampires followed their leader. They all applauded and cheered for Count Fangula and Ashley! The duo just stood there in shock. They did not see this coming. At all

"This truly has been a surprising outcome." said Vlad. "Count Fangula, you have really come out of your coffin! Taking on a Nussbaum, the greatest threat to our existence, was a brave and noble deed." Fangula smiled proudly. "However, you still are a pretty lousy vampire." Vlad pointed out. Fangula's smile dipped into a frown. "But," Vlad continued, "You are still a vampire none the less, with a true black heart. In some cases, that's what truly matters" Fangula's smile returned, and it couldn't be any bigger.

"You name was Ashley correct?" Vlad asked Ashley, she nodded. "You amaze me most of all. You, a mere human, who actually accepts us for who we are, despite our feared reputations."

Ashley shrugged. "Well it's not because you're vampires, I feel the same about every monster."

"Amen to that sister!" A voice called out. Everyone in the crowd turned to see Little Ghoul, as well as the other monsters watching from the porch.

"You said it!" Mums said. "We saw the whole thing! When you punched him like BAM! And when Fangula drove into him like POW! It was AWESOME!"

"Me wanted to stomp him too!" Frankenbeans replied.

"AAARRROOOOO!" Wolfie howl-cheered.

The vampires sneered at the monsters. They hissed and bared their fangs at their non-brethren. One biker vamp pointed at Mums and Wolfie.

"Who invited the rag and fur crew?" He snorted.

His lady vamp swaggered her arm around his shoulder. "The mutt probably needed the stiff for wrapping up his flea scars!" She laughed alongside her daddy, then all the other vampires joined in their laughter.

"Who are you calling a stiff jagged jaws?!" Mums snapped.

"RaRaRaRaRa! RaRaRaRaRa!" Wolfie barked out then ended with a growl. Everyone gasped and looked at Wolfie with shocked expressions.

Asley looked at Fangula. "What did he say?"

"Do you really want to know?" An equally shocked Fangula asked incredulously.

Ashley thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No." She thought if Wolfie can shock his fellow monsters and a whole herd of vampires with what he said, chances are she didn't want to know. Ashley rushed up between the porch and the vampire crowd before things got worse, she announced, "Come on everyone! Break it up!"

Mums and the biker vamp pointed at each other. He started it!" The ysaid at the exact same time.

"You other monsters are mere insects compared to us vampires!" The biker vamp said, his lady vamp followed, "Yeah, We have powers those beyond not just mere mortals, but mere monsters as well!" The vampires looked at the Hillhurst gang with an intent to do some potentially lethal harm.

Now the monsters were mad in seconds.

"RRRRRR..." Frankenbeans growled. Wolfie snarled at the vampires, his fur bristling and small streams of saliva dripped from his fangs. Mums began to raise his arms slowly, like he was about to do something he wasn't going to regret. And just as Little Ghoul was about to pull down her hood...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Ashley's plea echoed throughout the field. The whole scene went silent. Ashley's face went crimson red from the startled faces she was given for her outburst. She cleared her throat and went back to restoring order.

"Look, does it really matter who's better or not? No it doesn't! Because you guys are ALL monsters! No matter who or what you are!" She gestured to Fangula. "I mean, take Fangula for example, he's a vampire and he LIVES with these monsters! And he doesn't even care if they're not vampires! In fact, they act more like brothers than roommates!" Everyone gasped, then mutters came all around Fangula, who couldn't help but shrug.

"It's true." He said. "I mean sure, Mums and I argue over who's scarier, Frankie's lack of brains gets on my nerves, Little Ghoul's a selfish, bratty, scheming, irritating, quick tempered-"

"HEY!" Little Ghoul shouted.

The count continued. "And don't even get me started on Wolfie's fleas! But hey, no one's perfect." He walked up to Ashley and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Not even vampires."

"Or humans." Ashley said smiling back, now it was her turn. "And when you think about it, you all are more alike than you are different! You all enjot scaring people right?" Both sides looked at each other, then nooded in agreement.

"And we all made it our pasttime to go bump in the night?!" Fangula encouraged in excitement.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"To strike fear into the hearts of human?! To make them scream and shiver in their shoes?! ALL MONSTERS RULE THE NIGHT!" Fangula cried out into the night.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH!" Every monster cheered, howled, hissed, and groaned.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Flabber asked as he appeared on the porch in his usual clothes again. "LET'S PAAARRR-TAAAAAAAAYYY!" Flabber blew out a huge party horn, blowing out a cloud of streamers and confetti. All the monsters rushed back inside Hillhurst to back to an even better party. Ashley nudged Fangula's shoulder. "We still have a dance to finish you know..." Fangula smiled, offered his arm to Ashley and without a word, Ashley took the count's arm and headed back to Hillhurst together. All while Vlad watched the two, deep in thought.

At the party, things were even better than before! The monsters and the vampires were partying like it was the dark ages again! Frankenbeans was showing off his strength for some vampire vixens, by lifting a whole sofa of them over his head! Mums was showing some vamps how to dance-Egyptian style, Wolfie was howling up a storm while other vampires howled with him.

And then, the lights went out. Everyone stopped what they were doing, wondering what was happening. The light returned, only they were slighty dimmed. Then a bright spotlight hit the middle of the parlor. Smack dab in the middle of the spotlight was Ashley. Then a bat flew towards her and changed into Fangula. Everyone knew what was happening now. Flabber then played a new song on the pipe organ. It was tango music. Melodic and haunting, but still had that Hillhurst twist. Fangula and Ashley began to waltz as the spotlight followed them, swaying along to the music.

"You're really light on your feet Fang." Ashley sighed.

Fangula gave a sly smile. "Funny you should say that." Ashley cocked an eyebrow, she looked down and gasped. They were actually floating off the ground! Ashley held onto Fangula tightly, while the count just giggled.

Ashley looked back at him amazed and asked, "Are you doing this?" Fangula nodded. "I didn't know you could do that..."

Fangula shrugged. "Neither did I, I guess you helped bring it out."

Then the tempo of the music started to pick up. Real fast. Flabber suddenly broke out from the tango into an all-out swing-off! As everyone began to move to the contagious beat, Fangula and Ashley looked at each other now that the mood was over, but they still looked excited.

"Want to learn the Fango?" Fangula asked, catching Ashley's smirk.

"Sure, I'm a fast learner."


	12. Chapter 12: A Voice in the Night

It was now midnight. The time that signals the end of one day to the next as well as the party coming to an end. Flabber and all the monsters led a conga line out the door, then the line broke out outside and all the vampires and monsters gave each other their farewells. But Ashley and Fangula just stayed behind watched all this happening.

Fangula turned to Ashley. "You know Ashley, you really have a gift."

Ashley shook her head. "No Fang, I'm just a nice person."

"No!" Fangula said rather loudly. ""Do not deny it..." Ashley started to have an uneasy feeling, she tried to get upstairs, but Fangula stopped in front of her. His toothy smile formed on his face.

"You Ashley, have a truly amazing gift..." He said as he came closer to Ashley, who was warily backing away into the parlor until her back was against the wall. Fangula was now an inch apart from the girl.

"No human can possibly do what you do, I mean..." Fangula came close to Ashley's face, he closed his eyes and parted his lips. Ashley began to calm down, she was soothed by the vampire's voice. She was so entranced by his beauty. A kind of haunting, handsome beauty. Ashley closed her eyes and puckered her lips together and leaned closer to Fangula. Everything was in slow motion. This was the climax she was waiting for.

And then, Fangula opened his mouth, unsheathed his fangs and bit into Ashley's neck.

"AAAAAAAH!" Ashley yelped out loud. After a long slurp, Fangula pulled away.

"What other human would actually LET a vampire suck their blood?!" Fangula said with glee, licking his lips. Ashley punched him hard in the arm.

Fangula stumbled a bit, holding his arm. "OOOWW! What was that for?!" Fangula snapped.

"You know why! For taking a bite out of me like that!" Ashley snapped back.

"But you let me take a bite before!" Fangula retorted.

"I mean take a bite out of me without warning me first!" Ashley rubbed the sore spot on her neck.

Fangula rubbed his throbbing arm. "Well what did you think I was going to do?!"

Ashley blushed, but quickly said, "Well... not take a bite out of me that's for sure!" Ashley looked at Fangula. He looked away looking pretty guilty, but mostly angry because he was still holding his arm in pain. Ashley nailed him pretty good. Ashley placed her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Look, next time, just let me know when you're going to do that okay?" She said honestly.

Fangula looked at her in disbelief. "You mean, you're not mad?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nah, it's alright. Besides, I was more in shock than in pain"

Fangula just looked at Ashley like she just spoke Japanese.

Ashley stretched her arms. "Anyway, I'm going to get ready for bed. It's been a long day." She walked up the stairs and went to her room. Fangula just stood there in shock. He expected Ashley was going to knock him down like she did Norman. Suddenly, a hand came from behind Fangula and grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head to see Vlad!

"Just so you know Count Fangula," Vlad said. He pointed up the stairs. "You don't meet a girl like that every century! And you're right, she does have a gift, one that I believe every monsters should cherish." And with that, Vlad became a bat and took his leave. Meanwhile, all the monsters came back inside.

Flabber looked at Fangula. "Something wrong Fang?"

Fangula blinked surprised. "What?! Oh, uh, nothing. Just a little tired." Then Fangula made like a bat and flew to his room.

Ashley's room was actually the nicest in the house. Long red curtains hung from the single tall window. A wooden Victorian canopy bed with a bedspread and drapes that matched the curtains and a huge Victorian dresser by the door and vanity table placed against the wall by the bed. But it still had the same wallpaper with a few rips and the same creaky floorboards like the rest of the house, but Ashley didn't mind. She never had a care in the world and that's just how she wanted it. Today was a real adventure. As Ashley pulled up the covers and snuggled into bed, she couldn't help but think to herself. Was she always a little TOO carefree? Doesn't she ever have doubts? And if she didn't, should she? Would making fast friends with monsters and moving into a haunted house really be a big deal in her life? And Fangula...

Ashley shook her head to get these thoughts out of her mind. She doesn't know what her future holds, but she didn't want to dwell on it. She wanted to stay in the present. Because she was happy with where she was now. She had no regrets about meeting her frightful friends and loved them like family. As the memories of her friends drifted through Ashley's mind, she turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to her bed. She laid down and turned to her side. Her eyelids began to close. But just as she was about to fall asleep...

_"Save the house."_

Ashley shot up. Her eyes wide as dinner plates. She turned on her lamp and looked around the room. There was no one to be found.

So then... why did she hear a voice just now?


	13. Chapter 13: Good Will Hunting

The next day, the monsters were on their way to breakfast. Ashley dragged herself out of her room. That's when Fangula flew in and smiled.

"Good morning Ashley!" He looked around to see if anyone was looking. He then whispered into Ashley's ear as he leaned in. "If you don't mind, I need some..."

Ashley sighed. "I know. I know." She rolled her eyes. "But be gentle!"

"Oh thank you!" He then bit her neck and took some of her blood. He pulled away. "Oh Ashley, thank you! It's as delicious as ever!"

"No prob..." Ashely groaned. "I feel like a juice box." Ever since last night, Ashley decided to let Fangula bite her and drink some blood. It still hurt, even if Fangula would thank Ashley and saying how tasty it was, it didn't make her fell any better.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. It's so... addicting." He confessed ominously.

Ashley gulped, she imagined being completely drained and end up looking like a raisin. "Let's just go to breakfast." She said, changing the subject. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast eating away without a care, so much they didn't notice Ashley barely touching her waffles. She just leaned on her elbow staring into space.

"Ashley, you alright?" Flabber asked.

Huh? Oh! I-I'm fine Flabber! Just a little tired."

"Come to think of it, you look a little dazed. You feeling alright?" Mums asked with a mouthful of worms.

"I'm fine." Ashley assured everyone. She was obviously lying. Ashley was awake most of the night thinking about that voice she heard. '_Save the house?' _She thought. _'What did that mean? And who said it?'_ The more she thought about it, the more crazy it sounded. Maybe she was just hallucinating from blood loss. She was about to take a bite of her waffle when suddenly, a wild look came over Ashley's face. She dropped her fork and it clanged on her plate, making her friends jump.

"Ashley?! What's wrong ?!" Flabber frantically asked.

Ashley was frozen with a shocked face for a second. She blinked and stood up saying, "Guys, I have to see my mom."

"Why?! What's wrong?! What's wrong with you?!" Little Ghoul asked in frustrated anger.

"I don't know..." Asjley said confused. "I-I think she needs me!" As Ashley was about to leave she came back to tell the monsters, "Don't worry! I'll be right back!" Then bolted out the house leaving the confused monsters behind. Once outside, Ashley gave a whistle and her scooter rushed to her side. She revved it up a few times and sped off to her house. She didn't know why, but she had this feeling she needed to see her mother.

As Ashley drove up to her home, she saw a black limo parked out front of her house. She pulled in beside the garage so no one can see her. That's when she saw two men came out the front door. One man was tall and thin as a wire with graying hair. His sidekick was a short, stocky balding man with round thick glasses. Then a third person came out next, Ashley's jaw dropped. It was Britney Chambers herself!

"You won't forget this Miss. Deacon! My daughter told me about what's really going at Hillhurst manor!" The tall man said angrily at Ashley's mother. "Britney, we're leaving." Britney gave Irene a dirty look and left, while Ashley just watched the entire scene unfold. Irene stood there, her hands balled into fists watching the limo drive away.

Ashley came out of her hiding spot. "Mom! What's going on?!"

Irene turned to Ashley, then handed her a newspaper. Ashley took the paper and red it out loud: "Charterville Chambers plan for our future. By tearing down Hillhurst Manor. Locals consider Hillhurst a monstrosity to our society." Ashley looked at Irene. "WHAT?!"

Irene sighed. "I know honey, Mr. Chambers plans on tearing it down soon..."

"But can't you just buy it yourself?!"

Well you see, for years the Hillhurst Estate property has been on the market. But due to "local legends and paranoia", no one bought the house. But Mr. Chambers beat me to it and will auction it to contractors." She pulled out some very old documentation. "But I found these from the county recorder's office detailing on the Hillhurst property. Apparently, old man Hillhurst left a will, but we have to locate it before the auction begins."

"And I bet Britney has something to do with this! I just know it!" Ashley realized. "Don't worry Mom! The monsters and I can fix this!" then Ashley hopped on her scooter and zoomed back to Hillhurst.

At Hillhurst, Ashley told the whole story to the monsters. Pretty much, they were upset.

"They can't just tear it down!" Mums wailed. "Just who do they think they are?!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAH!" Frankenbeans roared, stomping his feet, shaking down loose plaster off the house.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Ashley shouted. Like someone hit pause on a video game, the monsters stopped. "Look, there's no way my mom can out-buy a horde of contractors, but all we have to do is find the will before they start tearing it down!"

"And what'll we do if we don't find it?!" Flabber said.

"Yeah, we're no match for a barrage of bulldozers!" said Fangula.

"Come on guys!" Ashley said. "Don't worry about the future and focus on the present! Flabber! You and the monsters search all around the house, every book and file in the study, in the library, just look EVERYWHERE for that will!"

Flabber gave a BIG thumbs up. "You got it Ash!"

The monsters roared in agreement, but Fangula said, "But Ashley, what will you do?"

Ashley went to the door and looked back to the vampire. "I'm going to knock a certain birdbrain off her perch." then Ashley slammed the door behind her. As she was about to leave,

"Ashley!" Fangula called out. Ashley looked back to the Count, as well as the other monsters. "Be careful." Fangula said, with true concern in his voice.

"The last thing we want is something bad happening to you." Mums also said with concern. Frankenbeans groaned softly and gave Ashley a monster-sized bear hug. Wolfe brushed against Ashley and whimpered. Ashley petted him in reassurance. Little Ghoul gave the red head a nudge. "Be sure to fine that Britney a whack for me." She snickered.

"My pleasure." Ashley snickered back. Ashley looked at Flabber standing on the porch, he smiled and gave her a nod. Ashley did the same. Then Ashley hopped on her scooter and took a good look at her friends.

"Don't worry guys, Hillhurst ain't going down without a fight!" Ashley waved goodbye and drive off to Charterville.

As they watched their human friend drive away, Flabber shook his head and sighed. "She really is something..."

Mums nodded. "I'll say, she's not like other humans."

"That's because she's different." Little Ghoul pointed out.

"More than different," Count Fangula said. "She's special."

An image of Ashley appeared in the vampire's mind. Her warm smile, her gorgeous green eyes, and her kindness to even the strangest of monsters. Fangula sighed lovingly. He looked over at his friends who were staring at him.

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

The monsters looked at him for a second, then they started to smile. Flabber rubbed his chin."Mm-hmmm..."

Little Ghoul covered her mouth, giggling and pointing at Fangula. Mums, Frankenbeans, and Wolfie were cooing, making smoothing sounds, and hugging themselves.

Fangila glared at them. "Hey! We're just friends!"

"Oh sure, that's what they all say!" Little Ghoul giggled.

"We don't have time for this! Come on let's find that will!"

At downtown Charterville, Ashley drove by to see a crowd of people outside a Starbucks. She had a pretty good idea what this was all about. She pulled over and wormed her way through the crowd. In front of the crowd was Britney standing in a milk crate shouting into a megaphone. "Down with Hillhurst! Destroy the abomination that haunts our town!"

"YEAH!" some people shouted.

"NO!" Ashley shouted louder.

Everyone turned to the lone voice. Ashley came up to the front of the crowd and stood defiant before the megaphone mean girl. The two rivals glared at each other for a full minute before Ashley spoke. "Hillhurst is NOT an abomination! Hillhurst is a piece of Charterville history!" The crowd looked at each other hearing this.

"Don't listen to her! Said Britney. "She's the one I warned you about!"

Ashley glared at Britney. "What do you mean warned?" she snapped.

"I told them all about the little horror show you threw at Hillhurst! But scare tactics can't stop progress! My daddy is going to tear down Hillhurst and put the property to better use!"

Ashley sneered. "Yeah, yeah I know, sell it to a company and build a mall or-"

"WRONG!" Britney shouted like a bitter game show host. "Daddy's going to tear down the house for ME!"

"WHAT?!" Ashley screetched. "But the paper said you're dad was going to auction it to contractors!"

Britney kept smiling. "You idiot! That was last week's paper! My daddy bought the property and decided to tear down the house anyway after paying your mom a visit!" Ashley didn't know what to say. No questions, no wisecracks, no insults. Nothing.

"Although, even I have to admit it's sad to see Hillhurst go..."

Finally, Ashley spoke. "If so, then why tear it down in the first place?!"

"Because I know the truth!" Britney yelled out for all to hear. "That you actually live at Hillhurst! And! You hired those actors in monster suits to scare people away and keep that creepy little shack all to yourself!" Britney hopped off her milk crate and pointed at Ashley. "This woman is a delusional squatter!" She yelled into her megaphone. "Hillhurst is the cause of all this! It's corrupting our own people!"

"YEAAAAAH!" The crowd roared.

"If we do not stop the horrors of Hillhurst, then soon the whole town will fall victim to it's curse!" Now the whole town was in a total uproar of agreement. Ashley stood there in total shock.

"But you said you were sad to see Hillhurst go!" Britney's taunting smile returned and walked up to Ashley's face and spoke into her face.

"Only because it's the only place where you fit in!" Britney laughed among her followers. Ashley's face cracked into a furious scowl.

"If I were you, I'd pack up what you have left and move back to reality." Britney said. "The wrecking crew shows up tomorrow night!"

Outraged with defeat, Ashley ran away. She didn't even bother with her scooter, Ashley just ran. Many emotions took her over. She ran blindly through the town. Ashley wanted to cry so bad, so she did. Tears ran down her face as she just kept running. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter to her.

Ashley thought back to Hillhurst and her friends. All taken away from her tomorrow night. It was too much, even for her.


	14. Chapter 14: Key to my Hope

As the sun had gone down, so was Ashley's spirits. She spent the rest of the day walking, trying to collect herself and how she was going to save Hillhurst. Even though she had faith in the monsters, she was afraid it's not going to be enough. Ashley was walking down a dirt path. Finally, Ashley stopped, she saw she was in front of tall, wrought iron gates. On top of the gates read: Cemetery. Suddenly, Ashley's phone buzzed, she quickly pulled it out and saw Flabber on the screen.

"Ashley! What happened? Where are you?"

Ashley swallowed hard, and then answered. "I'm at Charterville Cemetery right now Flabber. How's it going on the will?"

Flabber shook his head. "No luck, we've looked all over and still nothing!"

"Flabber, you guys have to find that will! I found out that they're actually going to tear down Hillhurst tomorrow night!"

"TOMORROW NIGHT?!" Flabber shouted, nearly popping out of the screen.

"Look Flabber, don't panic. You and the monsters look harder and faster than before, I'll come back to Hillhurst right now! I don't care what you go through, but we have to find it!"

Flabber nodded. "You're right Ashley! We'll find that will even if it kills us!... metaphorically speaking of course." It's just like Flabber to crack a joke in any situation, no matter how dire.

"Okay Flabber, I'll see you soon!" Ashley hung up her phone and stood in her spot. "Oh man, who am I kidding? We'll never find that will by tomorrow!"

A sudden gust of wind blew past Ashley, it was so strong that it blew the cemetery gates wide open. Once they were open, the wind stopped. Ashley looked at the entrance. Feeling as though she was beckoned to enter, Ashley walked past the gates and into Charterville cemetery. Once Ashley was all the way in, the gates all of a sudden slammed shut behind her, causing her to whirl around, when she heard the gates click, her eyes went wide with fright.

"This can't be good..." Ashley took a deep breath and turned. She looked around at the cemetery. All the trees on the outside of the graveyard's fence were green and healthy - a stark contrast the cemetery itself. Thick fog filled the entire plot, graves and tombstones both old and new were almost everywhere. Most of the flowers placed on some graves were as dead as the people lying underneath them. This place was the perfect setting for how Ashley was feeling right now.

Ashley let out a miserable sigh. "Maybe this is my fate now, there's just no way out of this! I don't know what to do!"

A pause.

_"Don't give up."_ a voice said.

Ashley nearly jumped three feet in the air, it was the same voice she heard last night. Ashley turned in every direction to find the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?! Where are you?! Show yourself!" Ashley demanded in a shaky voice. Silence was all she could hear.

Then, out of the corner of Ashley's eye, Ashley looked at a small hill. On top of it was a tall, dead, gnarly tree. But that wasn't what Ashley was staring at. Standing next to the tree was what looked like a young woman. Ashley almost screamed, but she kept it inside. She slowly approached the girl, as she came closer, her fears were realized when she sees that this girl... was a ghost.

She was glowing white and slightly transparent. She wore a long-sleeved, floor length dress and had long, flowing hair. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like stars. Her left hand was clenched shut, like she had something in it.

Ashley was closer to her now, but still kept her distance. "Who are you?" Ashley asked through chattering teeth.

The girl approached Ashley, she was a few inches taller than Ashley. She offered her pale, see-through hand to Ashley, inviting her to take it. Ashley was still unsure, but what did she have to loose? She reached for the girl's hand, but the girl took hold of Ashley's hand. Ashley shivered; her touch was cold as ice. The ghost girl placed the object from her hand into Ashley's then gave Ashley's hand back to her. Ashley looked in her hand. It was a Victorian-style skeleton key. It was silver and sparkled in the moonlight. In the middle of the key was a green gemstone. The key was attached to a long, silver chain. Ashley gazed at the beautiful necklace

"So what is this-" but the ghost girl was gone. Ashley looked around but she was nowhere. Ashley held the necklace to her chest and swallowed a lump in her throat. Ashley looked back at the dead tree and saw something below it. She knelt down to see a small plaque. It had patches of moss and a few good cracks in it. Ashley narrowed her eyes to read whose meager grave this was, and then Ashley read out loud:

"In memory of-" but the rest of the words were covered with weeds and moldy tree roots.

Realizing she had to get back to Hillhurst, Ashley got to her feet and ran back to the cemetery gates. She stopped. In front of the gates was the ghost girl. She floated aside to let Ashley pass. When Ashley got to the gate, she couldn't help but stare at the ghost. The two stared at each other for a long time.

"Will this key help me? And my friends?" Ashley asked.

The ghost nodded and turned her head to the gates. They slowly creaked open. Ashley walked out while still staring at the ghost. Once Ashley was out, the woman's ghost said,

_"Don't give up."_ With that said, she faded away.

Ashley looked at the necklace. With newfound hope in her, she wore the necklace around her neck and whistled for her scooter, it appeared in seconds. The ghost's words echoed through Ashley's mind. She didn't know who that ghost was or why she is helping her, but there was no time to waste thinking about that.

Ashley smiled. "Whoever you are, I'm not giving up anytime soon!" And Ashley drove off to Hillhurst.

Back at Hillhurst, Little Ghoul was in the basement, if it weren't for her hood covering her face, she would show that she was VERY angry. Because she can hear the monsters crashing, smashing, and banging all through the house looking for the will. Even though that will was going to save the house, nothing would please Little Ghoul more than to make those monsters suffer for disturbing her peace and quiet.

**CRASH! **Another noise, but it was so loud she felt the house shake. A stream of dust and rubble fell right on top of the hooded ghoul.

"GRRRRR! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Little Ghoul exploded, shaking the dust and rubble off. "THOSE GOON-BIRDS ARE DRIVING ME NUTS! MORE THAN USUAL!" She headed for the stairs.

"I'M GONNA SCARE THEM INTO NEXT MONTH, THEN I'M GONNA MAKE VOODOO DOLLS OF THEM AND-"

But before she could continue her loathing, something flew past the side of Little Ghoul's head. A few inches to the right, and it would have taken her head off. Little Ghoul was frozen in front of the stairs. Her anger was replaced with shock. She saw the flying object was a huge stone and belonged in the wall of the basement. Little Ghoul slowly turned to see a hole where the stone used to be. She walked over to see what could have caused that, when she looked in the hole, she saw something shiny wedged deep in the hole. Little Ghoul reached her hands inside and began pulling the object out, after a few strong efforts, the young ghoul yanked out the object and fell on her back.

Once she got to her feet, Little Ghoul breathed in awe at what she found.


	15. Chapter 15: All Seems Lost

Ashley pulled up to Hillhurst. It was late at night and time was running out! Ashley raced up the steps and burst through the door to find the place completely torn apart. The furniture was flipped over and papers and books littered the floor throughout the whole house.

Ashley stood there slack-jawed for a second, then slowly walked her way through the mess and into the parlor, which was still as messy as the rest if the house. The monsters we're all laying on the floor and Flabber was lying down on the couch, the only piece of furniture not flipped over.

"Guys?" Ashley said. The monsters woke up and scrambled to their feet.

"Ashley!" Fangula said startled. "Where have you been?!"

Ashley shook her head. "That's not important right now!" She walked over to Flabber, still lying down in exhaustion. Ashley poked him in the ribs. "Flabber! Wake up! Wake up!"

Flabber's eyes shot up wide open. He bounced off the couch, high enough to reach the ceiling and fall back down.

"ASHLEY!" he shouted.

"Flabber!" Ashley shouted back. "What happened to this place?!"

Flabber slumped his shoulders. "Well, you did tell us to look harder than before..."

"So we had to tear the place apart!" said Mums. "And we STILL can't find that will!"

"Ra! Re rooked reverywhere!" Wolfie whimpered.

Fangula nodded. "He's right! We looked everywhere. There just ain't NO WILL!"

"No will...not good." Frankenbeans grumbled.

"And by the way..." Flabber zipped up to Ashley and held the key hanging from the chain she was wearing. "This necklace, is flabulous! Where'd you get it?"

Ashley took the necklace out of the phasm's hand. "That's kind of a long story...Where's Little Ghoul?"

"Right here!" Little Ghoul made her entrance, holding something. "Look what I found!" She held up a box, a silver, metal box with roses and vines intricately carved into it. The only thing keeping it closed was a simple keyhole.

"Where'd you get that?!" Mums said as he and the others came over to see the box.

Little Ghoul shrugged. "Not sure really, while you guys were throwing your little riot, I was down in the basement for some peace and quiet. Then all of a sudden, a stone flew out of the wall and went flying across the room!" Ashley's eyes and mouth went wide open, as well as the others, except for Mums, who crossed his arms. "You're making this up..."

"NO I'M NOT!" Little Ghoul snapped. "It really happened! I looked in the hole where it came from, and I found this box!"

Ashley took the box from the ghoul's hands. "Maybe the will is inside here!"

"But how do we open it?" Flabber asked.

Ashley smiled and took off her necklace. "With this!" She put the key into the keyhole and gave it several good turns. But the key wouldn't budge. The monsters stared at the key, then turned their heads to Ashley giving her cheap looks.

Ashley looked pretty embarrassed. "I-I-I thought-"

Suddenly, the key began to shake in the keyhole, then it turned clockwise several times until a click was heard, then the key slipped out of the keyhole and fell to the floor. The green gemstone in the middle of the key's handle gave a faint glow. Everyone watched the whole scene in stunned silence. They stared at the key, then Ashley reached down and picked it up.

Flabber was the first to speak. "Uh, Ashley? Where exactly did you get that key?"

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Uh, it's hard to explain but, when I was at Charterville cemetery, I saw a ghost girl and she gave it to me...okay maybe it wasn't that hard to explain."

Everyone just looked at each other like Ashley was a loon.

"I see..." Mums said, "And did this "ghost girl" tell you what it was for?"

"No, but when I asked her if this key was going to help us she nodded, so I guess that means yes."

"...Did she say anything else?" Flabber asked, but still in disbelief as his roommates.

Ashley shook her head. "Nothing. All she said was: "Don't give up." I wanted to ask her more but she just vanished!"

Fangula blinked twice. "Uh, Ashley? Could it be you were only dreaming or something?"

"No I wasn't!" Ashley exclaimed. "How could it be a dream when I got the proof right here?!"

Little Ghoul snatched the box out of Ashley's hand and said, "Well, ghost or not, she was right about that key helping us! Look!" Little Ghoul opened the box in front of Ashley, inside it was rolled up piece of paper tied with a string.

"It's the will!" Mums pointed out. "Open it!"

He didn't have to tell Ashley twice, without hesitation, Ashley took the paper, un-tied the string and opened up the will. Ashley gasped so loud that her friends jumped.

"What does it say?!" Fangula asked.

Ashley didn't speak. She just stared at the paper. Her face looked like she was about to cry. The monsters looked at her with concern.

"...Ashley?" Flabber said. That's when Ashley turned the paper for everyone to see. They ALL gasped. The paper was blank. No writing, no signature, just a blank piece of ancient paper.

"WHAAAAAT?! NOTHING?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" Mums roared. He yanked the paper from Ashley, repeatedly checking both sides of the paper. Ashley took back the paper and sighed.

"Then...without the will...the house'll be..." Flabber's voice began to break.

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAH!" Frankenbeans started to cry.

"Arooooo...' Wolfie howled in sadness.

"I'm out of here..." Little Ghoul deadpanned, storming out of the room. Fangula looked at Ashley, who was sitting on the couch staring at the blank paper, the look of hope ripped off her face. The vampire walked over to her.

"Ashley?"

Ashley looked up at Fangula. His saddened face alone was enough to add salt to the wound and completely shatter her heart. She looked back at the paper, she set down on her lap and held her key necklace in her hand. As she looked into the green gemstone, the faint glow returned. It was a shining, glittering, green glow that swirled in the stone's center. Ashley's eyes were transfixed in the stone's glow. She couldn't take her eyes off it. When the glow faded away, Ashley shook her head and blinked twice. She stood up from the couch and looked back at the monsters. She thought back to the ghost's words. _"Don't give up."_

Ashley clutched the key in her hand. "She's right."

Fangula raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Ashley put the necklace back on. "The ghost lady Fang! We can't give up!' Ashley said with sudden determination in her voice.

"BUT HOW?!" Flabber wailed, dabbing his eyes with an oversized handkerchief. "Without the will, they're going to tear down the house!"

Ashley glared. "We don't need a will!"

"Then what do we need?!" Mums said in hysterics.

But Ashley didn't answer, she just walked past her friends and headed upstairs, the monsters followed.

When Ashley got to the top of the stairs, Fangula called out to her. "Ashley! Where are you going?!"

Ashley looked back at the group. "Don't worry guys, I'm not going to let them take down Hillhurst, will or not! Right now, let's just call it a night and get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day." Then the determined girl went to her room and slammed the door shut. The monsters just stood in silence. They did not know what to do. Not only that, their starting to think Ashley doesn't know what to do either.

Mums let out a sigh, so hard in fact some dust escaped his mouth. "We may as well pack up...It's the hauntless streets for us!" Wolfie and Frankenbeans never felt like giving up on Hillhurst, their own home, but under these conditions, they sadly nodded, agreeing with the mummy.

But Count Fangula stomped his foot. "No fellas! We are NOT packing up anytime soon! We are staying here!"

"Well do YOU have any ideas, Captain Pasty-face?!" Mums huffed.

Fangula frowned at that last part. That's COUNT to you! And I do have an idea! We'll just have to trust Ashley! I think she has a plan! Right Flabber? Flabber?"

The monsters turned to Flabber, who was rubbing his chin, looking like he was pondering something. "Guys, is it just me, or was there something familiar about that key necklace?"

The monsters looked at each other and simply shrugged. They had no clue. Flabber shrugged as well. "Yeah, who knows? Maybe it was something she got on sale!"


	16. Chapter 16: A Plan?

Instead of the usual bright and cheery morning sky, it was filled with graying clouds. Not a single bit of blue was seen. The sun hardly peeked through. This was the perfect setting for a depressing day. Ashley looked out her window, feeling just as miserable as the weather. She shuffled her feet over to her vanity dresser, looking at her reflection. This reminded her of the night she looked into the mirror of the Shop, Bag, and Roll. It was the night that changed her life completely. But this change was going to end tonight.

Ashley sadly hung her head, she heard her door open and the sound of footsteps behind her. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Ashley looked up at her mirror, she saw no one.

"Hey Fang." Ashley said without turning around.

"Hey Ash." Fangula replied. Ashley knew vampires don't cast reflections, so it had to be Fangula. "Tonight's the night." the Count said trying to get Ashley's attention.

"I know." she said. "But I'm not going to let them tear down Hillhurst. No matter what." She finally turned around and faced the vampire.

"So you do have a plan?" Fangula hopefully asked. But Ashley looked away.

"Well, it's not the best plan, but it's better than nothing."

The two left the room and went downstairs to the parlor, where all the monsters gathered to hear Flabber play a sad song on his beloved pipe organ. The phasm looked up. "Oh, good morning Ashley." he said in a struggling, calm voice. Then just like that, Flabber started crying, tears literally flooded from his eyes. Wolfie began to howl alongside Flabber's crying. Frankenbeans started crying as well while hugging an irritated Mums, who shook his head in annoyance.

"Guys! Get a grip! Ashley has a plan to save the house!" Fangula shouted over the noise. The monsters choked back their tears and looked happy as clowns.

"REALLY?!" Flabber spun around in his chair and bounced off.

"Well it better be a good one!" Mums snapped.

"Rat's ra ran?! Rat's ra ran?!" Wolfie frantically barked.

"You heard him! What's the plan Ashley?" Fangula said.

Ashley swallowed are and looked at her friends. "Well," she started. "I'm going to..." she paused, then mumbled something.

Fangula blinked. "What was that?"

Ashley mumbled something again.

"What did she say?!" Mums asked Frankenbeans, who just shrugged.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Little Ghoul yelled behind Ashley, making her jump and bump into Fangula. After an awkward pause, Ashley scowled and pointed at the door.

"I SAID I'M GOING TO SIT ON THAT PORCH AND PROTEST!" She yelled back at Little Ghoul. Ashley covered her mouth and looked back at the monsters.

Mums clenched his teeth and put his hands on his hips. "THAT'S IT?!" he hollered. "THAT'S you're big plan?! Frankie would've come up with a better plan than that!"

"Yeah!" Frankenbeans said. "Maybe..."

Flabber slung his arm around Ashley's shoulder. "Ashley, I'm all for one about settling things peacefully... BUT THIS IS JUST NUTS!... even by my standards."

"Besides, you could get killed out there!" Fangula said, the other monsters went wide eyed at this. Ashley looked down at the ground, then reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her key necklace. Ashley looked back at her friends. The looks on their faces were both concern and fear at the same time.

Ashley then put the necklace on and said, "Well if they want to tear the house down, they'll have to tear me down first!"

"No Ashley!" Mums yelled. "Don't say that! We can just find another house! It's not worth it!"

"Yes it is!" The red head retorted.

"But why?!" Fangula asked. "Why would you go this far for the house?!"

Ashley stomped her foot forward and shot a death glare at the monsters. They all took one giant step back.

Then Ashley face softened to a kind look. "Because I care about you guys. That's why." she calmly said. "This is your home and I won't let it go down. So I'm willing to risk it all. For you guys." The Ashley went out the door. Leaving her friends behind in complete shock.

"She...cares about us?...Really?!" Mums said in disbelief.

Frankenbeans sniffled. "She's so nice!" He sobbed wiping tears from his scarred face.

Little Ghoul blinked her glowing red eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, but it actually feels good being liked for a change!"

Fangula nodded. "She's right...Especially when it's a human, the very last kind of person you would expect!"

Ashley drove her scooter up to her mother's house and just finished explaining her "plan." When she was having trouble, she always went to her mom.

"So you see Mom, I really don't know about this now..."

Irene looked down at her daughter thoughtfully, then said, "Well honey, I think I have a plan as well. Perhaps if you can protest and stall Mr. Chambers and his crew long enough to give me some time, it might work."

Ashley's face lit up. "Okay Mom! I will Thanks!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and hopped on her scooter, but before she could drive away,

"Ashley wait."

Ashley stopped and looked at her mother. "What?"

"Do you really care THAT much about these monsters?"

"Well yeah Mom! Of course I do! They're my friends!"

Irene crossed her arms. "I know that they're your friends, but I want you to understand that they shouldn't take advantage of you-"

"Mom! They're not like that!" Ashley shouted. Irene blinked in surprise. All her years of raising Ashley, she never heard her daughter raise her voice like that since he was in her terrible twos.

After a brief pause, Ashley apologized. "Sorry about that Mom."

Irene was still silent.

Ashley continued. "Well, don't get me wrong, I still feel a little iffy about my newfound friends, especially when we first met..." And that was the truth, when Ashley first met those monsters, she never felt more scared in her entire life. "But you see, once I took the time to really get to know them and see past the fangs, bandages, fur, stitches, and glowing blue skin, you would see that they're not just monsters, they're misunderstood. In fact, meeting new people is just like that. People always have pre-conceived notions before you meet new people, but it shows after you meet them and hang out with them, your opinions can change. And I think I've changed their opinions on humans as well."

Irene was silent for a second, "... I understand Ashley, I'm just looking out for you that's all."

"I know you are Mom, you always are. But if you really are looking out for me, then why did you even let me move into Hillhurst in the first place? I thought you would be devastated and force me back home."

Irene's smile dipped as well and said, "Well Ashley... that day, when you begged me to let you move in with them, I saw something I've never seen before, that look in your eyes didn't make me say no... Because I wanted to so bad..."

Ashley's heart sank hearing this. She knew it was too good to be true. "But Ashley, I could see that you truly love these monsters and they love you. Not only that, I've kept you so close to myself that I never let you go out and make any REAL friends. I know even though you have Britney and Hillary, something tells me that you were meant to meet those monsters."

Before Ashley could ask Irene about that, she went on. "Besides, sometimes... even though it pains me to say it, as well as think about it, but there comes a time when parents have to let their children leave the nest to make their own decisions." She walked over to Ashley and gave her a kiss. "Now quit sitting around here! We've got a house to save!"

Ashley's smile came back and it couldn't be any bigger. She revved up her scooter, waved goodbye to her mother and sped off back to Hillhurst. She had to go with this plan and get ready now because this was the calm before the storm.

Without a doubt.


	17. Chapter 17: Fright of Fancy

It was now dark. The clouds have cleared from the sky, showing a full moon as bright as the stars. Ashley was sitting on the house porch arms crossed waiting for the wrecking crew. She had a pretty good feeling what she was getting into, but she was ready anyway. She firmly sat on that porch, waiting.

From the nearly boarded window, Flabber and the monsters watched the human take her sitting stance.

"I can't believe she's doing this!" Mums wailed in complete panic mode.

Little Ghoul shrugged. "Well, better her than us right?"

"Wrong!" Flabber shouted. "We've got to do something!"

"Run?" Mums suggested.

"No!"

"Hide?" Frankenbeans suggested.

"No!"

"Run ran ride?" Wolfie suggested.

"NO! NO! AND NO!" Fangula yelled before Flabber did. Everyone was taken aback by the Count's outburst, Fangula took a deep breath and said, "Look, if we don't do something, There's a definite possibility Ashley will die as well as our home is going to end up scrap wood! When Flabber said we have to do something, he means we have to do something to get rid of the crew!"

"Oh yeah?! Like what?!" Mums snapped. "Peaceful negotiation?!"

"No you bag of bones!" Fangula snarled. "What we need to do is-"

Suddenly, bright lights shone from outside. The monsters gasped and looked back out the window. Outside, Ashley saw headlights and the roar of heavy machinery off in the distance. The crew was here. The lights came closer and brighter. Through the lights, Ashley was able to make out two bulldozers, two excavators, and a crane wielding a wrecking ball.

One worker operating a bulldozer poked his head out. "HEY KID! OUTTA THE WAY!" he yelled over his machine.

"Nope." Ashley said still sitting.

"Let me handle this Lenny!" a familiar out called out. A black limo pulled up by the machines and out came Britney Chambers alongside her father and his pot-bellied assistant.

"M-Miss." the assistant squeaked, pushing up his glasses. "You must leave this property, we have legal ownership of the land and we must start now. We don't want you to get hurt-" then Britney shoved the little man aside and stormed up to Ashley, who stood up, glaring down at her arch nemesis.

"Get off this porch, freak." Britney growled.

"You make me." Ashley growled back. "If you were smart, you'd realize there is more to this house than you think..." she warned.

Then out of nowhere, Britney sucker punched Ashley, knocking her down. Ashley's nose began to bleed in pain, Britney's tacky, oversized cocktail ring made the punch worse. As Ashley turned to lay on her back, Britney grabbed Ashley by the ankles and started dragging her off the porch, once she was off, Britney's taunting smile returned

"Daddy! Call the cops already!" she ordered her father, Ashley broke her ankles free from Britney's grip and yanked her by the hair, bringing Britney down to the ground with her. The two girls started to fight. Kicking, punching, screaming,scratching and pulling their hair Ashley started smearing dirt in Britney's face while Britney clawed Ashley with her perfectly manicured nails. This was the fight they both wanted to have during the Night Light fiasco, and now they were having it.

As the girls continued to fight, Mr. Chambers pulled out his phone to call the cops, but he stopped. Ashley and Britney stopped fighting and looked up to the porch. The house's door slowly creaked open, a low growl came out of the darkness. A pair of red glowing eyes flashed! A gray blur rushed out of the house and knocked past Britney. The blur zoomed past Mr. Chambers. "What the-" he looked in his hand. "MY PHONE! Where is it?!"

A worker pointed at something. "LOOK!" Some gasped and some screamed at what they saw. It was Wolfgang. He was on all fours growling with Mr. Chambers' phone in his mouth.

Mr. Chambers turned to Ashley. "What is that thing?! Your watch dog?!" Before Ashley could speak, Wolfie tossed the phone and chomped it into pieces with his powerful jaws. Mr. Chambers' face went red. "MY PHONE!" he screamed. He charged at the "dog", but stopped when Wolfgang got on his hind legs and stood to his full height.

"GRRRRRRR..." the werewolf growled at the man, meaning: "You better back off man," which Mr. Chambers did.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" some of the workers screamed as they saw Frankenbeans burst out of the house, his head bolts sparked and buzzed wildly.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the monster roared. He went up to the crane and grabbed the wrecking ball. The worker of the machine got out when Frankenbeans snapped the metal ball of the crane. The monster let out a mighty roar as he swung the ball like a flail, crushing a bulldozer. Luckily, the worker got out before he got crushed, but the bulldozer wasn't so lucky.

Ashley watched slack-jawed watching this. Wolfie was gnawing on a bulldozer, chomping off bits and parts of metal while Frankenbeans continued to pummel the excavators, crushing the machines like they were made of cardboard.

Britney got up, towering over Ashley. "What are you pulling Deacon?!" Britney snarled.

Ashley struggled to think of an explanation, but Mums suddenly popped out of the ground in front of the two girls. The mummy crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't know what I ever saw in you..."

"SHUT UP!" Britney snapped, storming up to the mummy. "Take off that costume and fight like a man!" Britney grabbed one of Mums' bandages on his face and unraveled them, but when Britney saw Mum's face peek out, she AND Ashley gasped, both backed away in fear.

Mums' face was now a white skull that gleamed in the moonlight, but he still had that one blue eye in his eye socket.

"Hey! Don't stop there!" his now exposed skull cackled. Mums began unraveling all of his bandages as he kept cackling wickedly at the terrified girls. They watched in horror as the mummy took of the last bandage, revealing his true form.

Mums was now a skeleton, with bleach white bones wearing a torn and tattered hooded cloak, its like Mums became a completely different monster. If Ashley didn't know better, she would think he was the grim reaper himself.

"What you see, is not always what you get!" even Mums' voice had changed, it was more deep and abnormal. It was enough to send chills down Ashley's shaking spine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Britney and Ashley screamed so loud like they were about to scream their lungs out of their chests. Ashley crawled away from Mums as he began chasing a terrified Britney and the equally terrified workers. Ashley shook her head in disbelief, seeing such a chaotic scene, she almost forget this was a good thing.

A cold grip came to Ashley's shoulder, she gasped and spun around to see Fangula. Ashley sighed in relief as the vampire helped her up, he saw the dried blood from Ashley's nose. "Ashley! You're bleeding!"

Ashley wiped off the blood stains off her face. "It's alright Fang, but what are you guys doing?!"

Fangula shrugged and gave a smile. "Well you did say that Hillhurst ain't going down without a fight, right?"

Ashley blinked. "I did say that didn't I?" Ashley looked back to the scene of the 'fight', "Look!" She pointed to Mr. Chambers hopping into the last undamaged bulldozer while his assistant tried to reason with him. "Sir we have to get out of here!" the hysterical man sobbed. But his plea fell on deaf ears as Mr. Chambers started up the bulldozer. "These costumed freaks are not going to scare us away!"

"Oh no!" Ashley panicked. "What do we do now?! He's going to plow us all down!"

A stern look came over Count Fangula's face. "Not if I can help it..."

Ashley didn't like the way he said that. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Well, I think I know a way to stop him but...

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "But?..."

"I'm going to need some, y'know..." Fangula pointed to his neck, obviously indicating he needed blood.

Ashley sighed. "Alright, but whatever you're planning better be worth it!"

"Trust me, it will." Fangula assured. He held onto Ashley's neck and hissed, sharp teeth exposed. He sinked his teeth right into the vein of the neck. As he began to draw out the blood, Ashley felt something different, instead of a sharp pinch like the usual bite, Fangula bit down harder and harder. The pain was far more immense, it made Britney's punch feel like an itch. Not to mention the fact that it was the exact spot where Fangula bites Ashley, making it even more painful. Ashley hissed in pain, struggling with the effort not to scream while her throat was being punctured, she didn't even swallow.

Finally, Fangula gently released his fangs from Ashley's throat, he pulled away putting his gloved hand over his mouth. He casually walked over to the bulldozer while Ashley ran aside from the machine. Mums, Wolfie, and Frankenbeans stopped from scaring the workers to see Fangula standing as the bulldozer came closer to him. Mums called out, "Fang! What are you doing?! Get out of there!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mr. Chambers roared, charging closer and closer not stopping.

"FANGULA!" Ashley cried.

Count Fangula raised his hand and held it out in front of the bulldozer, making it stop just inches from the vampire. Everyone looked at what just happened in complete shock.

"Fang?..." Ashley said, reaching out to her friend. Fangula looked up for everyone to see his face, the moment he did, Ashley let out a short shriek.

Fangula's eyes were now red and his pupils were slitted. He uncovered his mouth and let out a hiss, revealing his fangs became more pronounced, and dripping with blood.

Everyone, including Ashley and the monsters, backed away in fear. As the blood trickled down his chin, Fangula gave his signature toothy grin. He outstretched his arms as he cried out in his thick Romanian accent,

"Children of the night, awake! It is the hour of the dead!"

His words spread out through the area. It was quiet for a few seconds, then a new sound was heard, it started in low, then grew louder and louder, it sounded like a strange squeaking noise. Everyone turned their heads trying to find the cause of the noise, Ashley was the first to find it. She saw a flock of what looked like birds flying behind Fangula. But as they came closer, Ashley gasped when she realized those weren't birds.

They were bats.

Fangula held his hand out again, this time, Mr. Chambers was forced out of the bulldozer and tossed to the ground. Count Fangula commanded his bats to attack, swarming Mr. Chambers and his workers. The vampire threw his head back as he let out a fearful cackle.

Finally, Mr. Chambers gave in. "THAT'S IT! FORGET THE HOUSE! LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" he screamed in terror as he ran, though he tripped several times with his assistant trying to assist him in their frantic attempt to get away. The workers all scattered like roaches, running away completely scared out of their minds. Once they were all gone from view, Fangula gave a loud whistle, causing the bats to fly away into the night. Ashley ran up to Fangula and embraced him in a big hug.

"Fang!" That was incredible!" she beamed up to the count. The monsters joined in her excitement. "No kidding!" exclaimed Mums. "You even scared us pretty good!"

Ashley smiled at her friends. "Y'know, it's not just Fang, but all of you guys were amazing. You saved my life! Again!" She looked up to the vampire. "You were really brave..."

Fangula returned the hug. He smiled down at Ashley and she smiled back. "We learned it from you Ashley. We may be monsters but even we get scared, usually we were always the first to run away from a fight..." Fangula looked at the monsters, who were sulking a little bit from hearing that. The Count turned back to Ashley. "But ever since we met you, we've felt a sense of hope, a hope that gave us the courage to fight back. We've decided that if we keep running we'll be running for the rest of our afterlives, so we decided to take back what's ours!" He held the girl tighter in his arms. "Besides, you were pretty brave yourself, my dear..." Ashley giggled as she snuggled against the vampire as he held her in his arms.

The monsters couldn't take it anymore. All three of them burst into laughter. Fangula quickly let go of Ashley. "What?!" he snapped.

"Sorry..." Mums gasped. "You two are just so CUTE together!" Frankenbeans made kissing sounds while Wolfie barked something that sounded like Fangula and Ashley sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. As Ashley and Fangula scowled at the laughing monsters,

"I don't believe this..." a voice said, making the monsters stop their laughter. They all turned to see Britney with her dirt-laid face hanging out. She was watching the whole thing.

"Are you still here?!" Ashley yelled. She walked up to Britney, but Britney took several steps back. "Don't come near me!" she yelled. "You're an even bigger freak than I thought! I knew you were twisted! You had to be to live in a creepy, haunted dump like Hillhurst!"

"She is NOT!" Fangula scolded.

"And it's not a dump!" Ashley added.

"Not only do you live with real monsters, but that vampire's you're boyfriend?!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Ashley snapped. "We're just friends!"

"JUST! FRIENDS!" Fangula insisted.

"Although personally, I think they have a shot at each other..." Mums said bluntly.

"Mums!" Fangula and Ashley hissed at the mummy turned skeleton reaper.

"FREAKS!" Britney shouted. "You're all freaks of nature! And everyone's gonna know about it!" But before Britney could turn tail and run, she saw Ashley take a giant step toward her. Britney saw the growing anger in Ashley's eyes. Her teeth were clenched and her fists were balled, but what really caught Britney's attention, was Ashley's necklace. The green stone in the key was glowing like a beacon. Britney was frozen in her spot, she couldn't take her eyes away from the stone as it glowed brightly.

Ashley pointed an angry finger at Britney. "Don't even think about doing something you'll regret, if you don't like what happened... THEN WHY DON'T YOU FORGET?!" Ashley yelled in a powerful voice.

A stream of green sparkles shot from Ashley's finger like a bullet and hit Britney with such force, she was sent flying backward and fell to the ground.

Complete silence was all that was heard. Ashley was still as a statue, her finger still pointing at Britney, who was lying unconscious on the ground. When Ashley picked up her hanging jaw and lowered her finger down,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Fangula shouted. Ashley spun around to see her monster friends in as much shock as she was.

"I-I don't know..." Ashley said in a shaky voice, she heard groaning, Ashley turned around, seeing Britney starting to stir. "Guys! Get out of here before Britney sees you!" Ashley told the monsters. Each monster gave a thumbs up and rushed back to the house. Ashley ran up to Britney, she lowered herself knee-level to her. "Britney, are you alright?" asked Ashley. Britney's eyes fluttered open, and the moment she did, she looked at Ashley and gasped. She scrambled to her feet, looking around panicked and confused.

"Where am I?! What am I doing here?! What's going on?!" Britney asked in circles. Ashley blinked, then remembered what she said about Britney to forget what just happened, maybe she did!

"Alright Deacon! Start explaining! NOW!" Britney demanded. "I was in my room sleeping and I ended up here!"

"Well, you see Britney... you were sleepwalking! When I was out for a walk, I followed you out here!" Ashley lied the best she could.

Britney looked at Ashley like she didn't believe a single word she said. But instead, Britney clutched her head and groaned. "Ugh, not again..."

Ashley cocked her head forward. "Wait, you ACTUALLY sleepwalk?!" she asked with a giggle.

Britney scowled. "If you tell anyone so help me..."

"Oooh! I'm so intimidated!" Ashley said.

Britney opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and walked away. "Forget it, you commoners aren't even worth it!" Britney scoffed over her shoulder. While Britney walked away and was gone from view, Ashley sighed in relief.

"Well, everything's back to normal." she looked down at her necklace. "...almost."


	18. Chapter 18: Do You Believe in Magic?

In the parlor, Ashley was explaining to the monsters what happened to Britney. "So you see, Britney forgot about everything that happened! You guys scaring off her dad and the workers, she didn't even remember wanting Hillhurst to be torn down!"

Fangula nodded. "And I'll bet you my entire blood bank account that necklace is the cause of it!"

"Y'know, Flabber did say there was something familiar about it..." Mums mentioned.

"Ra! Rhere ris re ranyray?" Wolfie said.

"He's right! Where is he anyway?!" Fangula said. "I haven't seen him all night! The least he could have done was help us while we were out there!"

"You have a point." Ashley said. "After all, this is his home too!

"I think he said something about doing some research before we rushed outside." Mums said.

"CORRECT!" Like it was his cue, Flabber popped into the parlor holding a huge book in his hands. "And I just figured out what's so familiar about that necklace!" He opened the book and skimmed through the pages until he found the page he was looking for. He held the book in front of his friends for them to see.

"But it wasn't the necklace that looked familiar," Flabber explained. "but the jewel in the necklace!" He pointed to a picture of a large, glowing gem. Above the picture was a title that said: _The Emerald of Enchantment: The Birthstone of Magic._

Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"THE EMERALD OF ENCHANTMENT?!" the monsters yelled. Ashley jumped from the sudden outburst.

"But it's not possible!" Fangula told Flabber, but the phasm nodded. "Oh it's possible all right..."

"...Uh, anyone want to tell me the emerald of enchantment is?" Ashley asked.

Flabber and the monsters looked at each other, they all had that face that said, _'Should we tell her?'_, Ashley didn't like it when they had that look.

Once they exchanged looks, they each gave a nod and Flabber cleared his throat. "Well, you see Ashley, you've heard of the Salem Witch trials, right?"

Ashley nodded. Flabber continued.

"You see, back then, witches were always hunted down and either burned, hung or drowned in a river. So in order to stop this, the witches created a stone that will protect them from the persecution of humans. To do that, they enlisted a group of humans they befriended to throw suspicious humans or witch hunters off their trail. These humans pretended they were witches or accused other humans of being humans to as a distraction so the witches can focus on creating the stone."

Ashley looked confused. "Wait a minute, I thought they were just a bunch of girls who were doing it for fun"

Flabber shook his head. "No Ashley, they were doing it to help the witches... but not all of them were trying to help..."

Ashley's eyes widened. "Meaning?"

"Just as the gemstone was almost complete, the humans were able to find the witches' operations thanks to a rogue witch who exposed them.

"And that was?"

The monsters looked really nervous now, "D-don't say it..." Mums stuttered. Wofie started to whine and whimper, Frankenbeans knees shook tenfold, Fangula almost looked like he was about to pass out!

Ashley frowned. "Come on! Who?!"

Flabber took a shaky, deep breath, "Abigail Williams."

Ashley gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the monsters screamed at the mere mention of the name.

"BAD WITCH! BAD WITCH!" Frankenbeans wailed.

"AARROOOOOOOOOO!" Wolfie howled in terror.

"Abigail Williams?!" Ashley exclaimed in shock. "You mean she was a REAL witch?!"

"The worst, most evil, and most POWERFUL of all!" Fangula said.

"But what happened to the emerald?!" Ashley asked. "What did Abigail do?!"

"Abigail pretended to be one of the humans, but she was indeed a witch, scheming to have the witches disposed of so she can have the power of the emerald all to herself. While the humans attempted to destroy the witches, who tried to make peace with the humans, Abigail saw it as an opportunity to steal the powerful jewel, so the witches had no other choice but to fight her. Abigail was too powerful, so the witches had no other choice but to harness all the power within the emerald and fight back. Abigail as well as her humans allies, were defeated."

Ashley gulped. "What happened to Abigail?"

Flabber shrugged. "No one really knows, some say that the witches literally erased Abigail from existence. After the battle, the witches fled back into hiding. They were never seen nor heard from ever again. Legend has it, what was left of the emerald's power was used to bring out the magic in young witches so they can practice their magic, once their magic was at full perfection, they no longer needed the jewel and became full-fledged witches!"

Ashley held up her necklace, looking at the stone within the skeleton key. "So does this mean that I have?..."

"A piece of the emerald!" Fangula finished. "But only a witch is able to tap into the power of the emerald!"

Everyone turned their heads to Ashley. She went wide-eyed as she realized just what they were thinking.

"...I'm a witch?" said Ashley.

"That it explains it then!" Flabber said in excitement.

"Explains what?!"

"What you did to Britney! You cast a spell on her! You said an incantation and cast a spell!"

Ashley scowled at the phasm. "I never said any incantation!"

"But you did!" Fangula said. "Witches recite rhymed incantations. Remember what you said to Britney? You said: 'Don't even think about doing something you'll regret. If you don't like what happened, the why don't you forget? See! It rhymed!"

Ashley's jaw dropped. '_I didn't even know that rhymed...' _she thought. She looked at her friends in disbelief. "But I just can't be a witch! Can I?!"

Flabber smiled. "Well there's only one way to find out..." The monsters all smiled deviously at their reluctant friend.

Ashley looked nervous. "How?"

"By casting a spell!" Flabber chirped with his usual glee.

Ashley scratched her head. "Well, what should I do?" she wondered out loud.

"Wait a minute!" Mums spoke out "I think I have just the thing!" He held up a bundle of bandages in his arms. "If you could do a spell to re-tape me again, that would help us both out!"

Fangula peered closer at the cloaked skeleton. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you in that form for a LONG time..."

Mums glared. "For good reasons! Do you know how long it takes me to re-tape my ENTIRE body?! I had these carefully arranged! Not only that, I get freezing cold with my bare bones out!"

Ashly sighed. He may look completely different, but he was still the same old Mums. "Alright, alright!" she said. "I'll give it a try..."

The monsters backed away to give Ashley some room while Mums took a few steps back to be at a fair distance in front of Ashley, she took a deep breath and concentrated on Mums and where his bandages should go. She closed her eyes and pictured in her head how the mummy looked before he changed-

"Hurry it up already!" Mums snapped.

"Just be patient!" Ashley snapped back. She took another deep breath, raised her finger and said the first incantation that came to her mind,

_"Uh, sweet peas and sugar plums, do me a favor and re-tape Mums!"_

She pointed her finger at Mums, then green sparkles appeared over his bandages. They began to come alive and rapidly re-tape Mums in a blur! Everyone watched amazed as Mums spun around in a whirlwind of his own bandages. When it finally stopped, everyone, including Ashley, gasped. Mums was re-taped alright, he was completely wrapped from head to toe like he was about to be mummified! His arms, legs, and even his mouth were wrapped up tight like he was a sausage.

"MMM! MM! MMMMMMMM! MMMM!" Mums tried to say under his wraps. He twisted and struggled trying to free himself, only to end up falling down in an awkward heap. The gang hurried over to Mums to help him up. As Ashley unraveled his mouth, "Girl, you ARE a witch!" Mums gasped out.

Ashley looked down. "Yeah. I guess I am."

A pause.

"So?..." Flabber said.

"So..." Fangula said. "I guess you really are one of us!"

"Does this mean I can do magic?!" Ashley said in sudden excitement.

"NOT!" Flabber shouted. "Exactly!" he said calmly. "First of all, since you really are a witch, you need to know every trick in the book! Literally!" He handed the book over to Ashley. She felt the cold, black leather cover of the book, she opened the book to look inside. The pages looked ancient as they smelled. As Ashley flipped through the pages, a cloud of dust came from the old pages, they were as aged as Mums' bandages, maybe even more! Strangely, the words and pictures were well pristine despite the book's condition. Flabber must have taken good care of this book. But Ashley couldn't help but think where he even got a witch's spell book?

"Now remember Ashley!" Flabber said. "Being a witch isn't all magic cards and fairy dust! Magic takes a lot of study and a lot of practice! You must pledge your soul to the art of witchcraft! With complete and total dedication to the ancient practice of the supernatural! The-"

Flabber stopped his speech and looked at Ashley who was already reading the first page of the book. The witch looked up to the phasm. "I'm sorry what was that? I was studying." she said with a smile.

The monsters laughed while Flabber just slumped. Fangula put an arm around his friend. "I think she understands well enough Flabber." the Count told the phasm.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it Flabber! I promise I won't disappoint you!" Ashley said.

Flabber put his hands on his hips. "Well interrupting my speech does!" he pouted.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

Two weeks have passed since "The Battle of Hillhurst," as the house monsters like to call it and things were the same as they were before.

Well, okay, not really.

Inside the Hillhurst house, all of the monsters gathered in the foyer looking pretty excited. Then, a long runway materialized from the parlor and into the foyer right before the crowd of monsters. Loud, thumping music began to play and spotlights started to shine on the catwalk. One spotlight landed next to the end of the runway where Flabber appeared holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemonsters! Are you ready?!"

"YEEEAAAAHHH!" the small audience cheered.

"Then let's get things started! Welcome to the Hillhurst Mansion's, FASHION SHOOOOW!"

The monsters cheered and howled with delight as the spotlights stopped spinning and focused on the catwalk.

"And now, introducing our special and ONLY special model! An enchanting beauty who casts a spell on the hearts of man and monster, a girl given the gift of magic and now our resident witch... ASHLEY!"

Ashley appeared on the runway in a cloud of green sparkles. Her long, untamed hair was down. She was wearing a long black dress that showed a lot of leg with jagged tendrils hanging down the dress, complimented with black high heels, black lipstick and her skeleton key necklace. She strutted her stuff down the catwalk as the monsters cheered her on.

"Yeah Ashley! Work it!" Little Ghoul yelled. Count Fangula whistled and Wolfie howled and panted with his tongue hanging out.

"Strike a pose!" Mums hollered. With that said, Ashley worked up to the end of the runway and struck a pose.

"Next outfit!" Flabber announced.

Ashley's black lips curved to a smile. She snapped her fingers and green sparkles fell upon her, changing her outfit completely. Now she wore a green glitter dress that was torn at the skirt, had only one long sleeve and a black leather studded belt loosely around her hips held together with a skull belt buckle. Her hair was straight and pulled back and she still had the magic necklace dangling from her neck.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Frankenbeans hollered. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled, but it sounded more like a train horn. Everybody covered their ears in pain until he stopped. After Flabber cleaned the pain out of his ear, he continued.

This time, the monsters "Ooh!" and "Ah!" at the outfit while Ashley popped her hip out to give her the perfect power pose. After the admiration, Ashley leaped off the runway and took a bow while everyone gave a round of applause.

"You are really getting the hang of that!" Fangula complimented.

Ashley smiled. "I think I'm going to like being a witch."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone gasped. Flabber killed the lights and the music while Ashley pointed at the runway, zapping it away. Ashley then pointed at herself and changed into a white sundress, white sandals and her hair tied back with a white bow. The monster crew rushed to the boarded window to see.

"Who's there?" Mums asked, trying to peer over Fangula's tall hair. "Can your head be any bigger?"

Fangula frowned, shoving the mummy as he squinted more. "There's a car out there!"

"Let me see!" Ashley hopped behind the gang trying to see. They all moved aside for Ashley to look out, she smiled. "Don't worry guys! It's my mom's car! Ashley hurried to the door and welcomed her mother inside.

Ashley gave her mother a warm hug. "Mom! It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you to sweetie!" Irene hugged her daughter back and kissed her forehead.

"What brings ya here Irene?" Flabber asked.

Irene smiled. "Everyone, I have good news and no bad news!"

"That's good! Cause that's my favorite kind of news anyway!" Ashley said.

"I was able to talk to the Charterville historical society and we were able to set up a meeting with the mayor to talk about Hillhurst, but before we could even get into it, Mr. Chambers called us before we called him! We all had a meeting. And we all came to the perfect arrangement!" She pauses, admiring the anticipation of her daughter and her roommates.

"We have made the decision...of making Hillhurst a historic landmark!"

"A HISTORIC LANDMARK?!" everyone in the house shouted so loud, the house actually shook a little.

After recovering from her shock of the scream, Irene cleared her throat. "Yes, that's right. Mr. Chambers was actually happy to give it away." Irene's smile faded from her face. Her famous stern mom look came to her face and she crossed her arms. "I wonder what changed his mind."

Ashley blinked and looked back at the monsters and they looked at Ashley.

"Ashley?" Irene said.

Ashley quickly turned to her mother. She gulped. "Well, did he tell you Mom?"

Her mother shook her head. "No. And every time I did, he would turn white and change the subject."

Ashley shrugged. "Maybe he was working too hard!"

Irene wasn't fazed. "Maybe that would explain it. In fact, after the meeting, Mr. Chambers told me he was going on vacation..."

Oh! That's nice!" Flabber said. "Where to? Hawaii?"

"Egypt?" Mums said.

"Germany?" Frankenbeans said.

"Death Valley?" Little Ghoul said.

"RaRa?" Wolfgang said.

"The Transylvanian Alps?" Fangula said.

Irene narrowed her eyes. "The Silent Acres Rest Home."

Now the monsters felt even guiltier than ever.

"W-Well, Mom, I'm sure whatever the reason, Mr. Chambers will have a wonderful time!" Ashley saved with an innocent smile.

Irene raised a skeptic eyebrow at the monsters. "If you say so..." she said not at all convinced. "But either way, Hillhurst is here to stay!" Irene's smile finally returned. She checked her wristwatch and cocked her head back. "Whoa! I better get going! I'm due to see a client soon!

"Don't worry Mom, I'll walk you to your car!" Ashley said.

Ashley and Irene left the house and went to the waiting car. Irene gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. "Sorry I have to leave so soon sweetie."

"It's okay Mom, I know how busy you are." After Irene unlocked the door, she turned to Ashley. "But before I leave, there's something I want you to know."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing's wrong dear. I want you to remember not to be a pushover when it comes to those monsters."

"Mom!" Ashley gasped. "I'm not a pushover! I'm their friend!"

"I just don't want them to take advantage of you." Irene said.

"They are not!" Ashley defended. "If they would, I would know!"

Irene just looked at Ashley and tapped the side of her throat. "I think you need to watch your neck and remember what I told you..." And without another word, Irene hopped in her car and drove off in seconds.

Ashley stood there as she watched the car drive away. _'Watch my neck?_ _Doesn't she mean watch my back?'_ Ashley thought.

She thought and thought until finally, her eyes bugged out as she gasped.

Ashley held out her hand and a small hand mirror appeared in her palm. She checked her reflection and to her horror, saw something she never wanted to see.

A small bruise was on Ashley's neck. It was the spot that Fangula bites for some blood. Ashley swallowed hard as she felt the bruise. It didn't hurt too bad but it was just big and purple enough to be noticeable. Ashley felt very stupid, there was no fooling her mother. She felt that maybe her mother thought Ashley was doing more than just Fangula tasting her...

Ashley shook that kind of thought out of her head. She didn't want to think of things like that. But now that she thought about it, something in her head clicked, the first click she had in weeks.

_'If I let Fangula keep biting me then there's a good chance I'll become a...cause isn't that what happens?! If a girl likes a vampire and a vampire likes a girl, she lets the vampire bite her, taste her blood and then ends up a vampire herself?!'_

In Ashley's mind, she envisioned herself a vampire. Would she end up with black hair and pale skin or just the same girl, but with fangs? Would she end up with the bloodlust and Romanian accent and what's left of her sanity?! She just discovered she was a witch, but now she's has to worry about becoming THREE things?! A girl, a witch AND a vampire?!

Before her thoughts spiraled out of control, Ashley took a deep, deep breath.

"Mom's right. I'm just going to have to tell Fang from now on, my neck is off limits!" With that said, she marched right back up to the house.

Before she opened the door she thought, _'But how I'm going to tell him that, I have no idea...'_

Later that night, Ashley was in her room wearing her nightgown as she checked her bruise in her vanity mirror. She was afraid of telling Fang off, what would his reaction be? Would he take it easy and understand? Or will he be all crazy determined to drain her veins?! Ashley did not know how to tell him this!

There was a knock at the door and Ashley had a good idea who it was.

"Come in Fang." Ashley called out.

"Good evening Ashley!" Fangula smiled as he came in. "How'd you know it was me?"

Ashley turned to the Count and smiled. "Well, you ARE my favorite visitor, but now that you're here, there's something we need to talk about." She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her, inviting Fangula to sit by her.

"Sure!" Fangula chirped as he happily took the invite and sat by the witch. "But there's something I need to ask you..." he beckoned Ashley over, she leaned in closer to listen to the vampire as he whispered,

"Mind if I wet my whistle?"

He didn't wait for Ashley to answer, he bit her neck right where the bruise was. Fangula pulled away and slurped in delight. "Mmmm! So, what did you want to talk about?" he smiled, his fangs were stained pink.

"ABOUT YOU SNACKING ON ME!" Ashley blurted out in pain, rubbing her now-worsened bruise. "Fang! You have got to stop with this blood-sucking thing!" She pointed to her bruise. "Look! This was just a small bruise, now it looks more like a hickey than anything else!"

"Hickey?" Fangula blinked, unfamiliar with the term.

"You don't know what that is?" Ashley asked surprised.

Fangula shook his head. "No, what is it?"

Ashley rubbed her neck feeling pretty awkward. She leaned over to Fangula and whispered something in his ear. "You see, it's a..." after the whispering was finished, Fangula went wide eyed as he gasped. He looked at Ashley shocked. "Humans actually DO that?!" he asked in disbelief.

Ashley slowly nodded.

"But that's...barbaric!" he said in disgust.

Ashley crossed her arms. "Not as barbaric as constantly sucking my blood and causing me pain?! Without any regard to HOW painful it is?! OR SLOWLY LOOSING MY LIFE FORCE WITH EVERY BITE?!" she scolded in anger.

After her outburst, Ashley looked at Fangula with a look of shock, guilt and a slight hint of fear on his face.

_'...I think I made my point...'_ Ashley thought, now that she had that off her chest, she let out a sigh and calmed down. "Look Fang, I know you're a vampire, but you need to take it easy with biting me. You've got to learn some self-control! I still need my blood to live y'know."

Fangula frowned. "I know, but I can't help myself! I get these urges! They just take over! A vampire's thirst for blood is unquenchable!"

"Well, I just want you to take it easy that's all. So no blood for a while." Ashley said.

"How long a while?" Fangula pouted like a child.

Now Ashley frowned. "Perhaps until my wound heals..." she deadpanned.

Fangula huffed, "Well what will I feast upon in the meantime?"

Ashley thought for a minute, a smile came to her face. "I think I know..." she went up closer to Fangula. He paled and backed away until he was at the edge of the bed. Ashley was so close, Fangula can smell Ashley's strawberry lip balm. He parted his mouth, about to speak-

Ashley gave Fangula a kiss on the cheek before he could say anything. Ashley giggled while Fangula froze. He felt like someone shot a wooden stake point blank through his heart.

Fangula shook his head, snapping out of it. "What was that?!"

Ashley simply shrugged. "Maybe you can snack on that until my neck feels better." she suggested.

"Well don't do THAT!" Fangula snapped.

But Ashley kept smiling. "Why not?"

"Because!" Fangula said.

"Because?" Ashley pressed on.

"Because...I-I don't do kisses! I am the great Count Fangula!" he said in defiance, trying to sound imposing. "I am a vampire! A creature of the night! I don't do kisses!" He flashed an evil glare at Ashley, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"I'll tell you what," Ashley chuckled. "why don't we compromise?"

Fangula looked confused as he asked, "Compromise?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I'll feast upon you." She gave Fangula a kiss on his neck.

Fangula started to smile and let out a little laugh. "D-Don't do that!" he quickly retorted.

Seeing his reaction, Ashley's smile grew. "Oh yeah? Why?" Ashley gave him a bigger kiss on his neck.

"Because it tickles!" Fangula giggled.

Ashley smiled deviously. "Oh, it does..." she asked evilly.

"Uh-oh..." Fangula gulped. He shouldn't have let that slip.

Ashley reached out and tickled Fangula's neck as he burst out laughing, trying to push her hands away. "N-NO ASHLEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-CUT IT OUT! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fangula laughed loudly as Ashley laughed from sheer delight, to think that Fangula had another weakness. Fangula tried to get away, but he ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor.

Ashley came down to help him. "You okay Fang?" she smirked.

"I know you won't be!" Fangula said. He wrestled Ashley, pinning her arms down and wiggled his fingers all over her stomach. Ashley roared with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO FANG! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You will be!" Fangula laughed as well. Ashley managed to break free from Fangula's grip and tickled his stomach now, scribbling her fingers all over his stomach, causing him to burst out laughing like crazy.

After five minutes of relentless tickle fighting, the two finally called it even. They sat down on the floor trying to catch their breath, they were both completely exhausted. Ashley then looked up to see her panting friend, and sat up as best as she could, and looked at him.

"Truce?" she asked, panting.

"Truce." Fangula answered back, panting.

"I never knew vampires were ticklish..." Ashley said between breaths. She never thought this "creature of the night," was ticklish. It was not only pleasing to her but also very cute. Guess Fang is only scary when there's an emergency, like the house being torn down or scaring an intruder.

"Oh, they can." Fangula responded. "We may be undead, but we still have feelings." he smiled. "But that was kind of fun..."

Ashley grinned. "I feel the same way..."

Fangula came closer to Ashley. "You really have a gift Ashley." And once again, the two stared lovingly at each other.

Then Fangula, out of nowhere, kissed Ashley on the lips.

Ashley blinked in shock. Fangula's lips were cold and clammy like a wet fish. But they were still Fangula's lips, so it didn't bother Ashley a bit. She closed her eyes and continued to kiss the vampire. As she did, Ashley realized she had Fangula pegged all wrong. Despite his "performance" two weeks ago, this vampire was really just a big softie, just like the other monsters. The two blissfully kissed until,

"Awww ain't that sweet." called a certain mummy from the doorway. Ashley and Fangula pulled away to see Mums, Wolfie, Frankenbeans and Little Ghoul watching the whole scene.

Ashley glared at Fangula. "You didn't shut the door?!"

"Oops..." the Count said embarrassed.

The peeping monsters all laughed even more than Ashley and Fangula did during their tickling, making kissing and cooing sounds.

"Mums! Everyone get out of my room!" Ashley yelled at her roommates.

"Were not IN your room!" Mums teased.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ashley yelled even louder.

"Yeah guys! Get lost! This ain't a peep show! There's nothing to see here!" Fangula ordered.

"Alright, alright, fine." Mums groaned.

"Only if you kiss us goodnight!" Little Ghoul giggled. And just like that, the monsters went back to laughing.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Fangula roared. He chased after the monsters, but mostly Little Ghoul. "COME BACK HERE YOU SHROUDED SHRIMP!" the Count yelled as he chased them down the hall.

As she heard the monsters running and crashing through the house, Ashley just sighed. She had to expect this kind of thing when living in a house full of monsters. She got to her feet and that's when she saw Flabber leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face.

"I know what you're thinking, so don't even go there." Ashley warned.

"It's not that," Flabber said. "I just wanted to let you know that things are going to be different from now on."

"You don't say?"

"Yep." Flabber nodded. "Now that we have a witch in the family-"

"Whoa there! We're a family?! Please tell me I'm adopted." Ashley joked.

Flabber let out a laugh. "But seriously Ashley, a witch has more responsibility than you think! So things are going to get wild around here! So it won't be easy."

Ashley looked at Flabber, she could see the seriousness on his face. This was truly alarming, Flabber does not do seriousness. Ashley thought about this new chapter in her life for a good minute, then nodded.

"I understand Flabber, I promise I won't let you down. I'm willing to pursue in witchcraft and be the best witch I can be. I'm well aware it won't be easy, but nothing ever is."

The phasm observed her for a moment, the smiled. "I thought so. G'night Ginger."

"G'night Blue." Ashley waved.

When Flabber closed the door, Ashley went back to her vanity to check her bruise. It was bigger and deeper than before, but it'll heal in time. As Ashley shared into her reflection, she thought about what Britney said about Hillhurst,

_'It's the only place where you actually fit in!'_

Her words echoed through Ashley's mind. She smiled, because for the first time ever, Britney actually said something true about Ashley. She did belong here. She was a witch, a fellow monster and proud to be one.

Suddenly, something caught Ashley's eye. She looked on down and saw her key necklace glowing. Ashley picked it up, but the moment she did, she looked at her vanity mirror. Ashley yelped as she fell out of her chair.

Ashley got back up and looked back at the mirror. She didn't see her reflection. In the mirror she saw the ghost woman from the cemetery. The spirit floated through the mirror and into Ashley's room, Ashley backed away from her. The air in the room went cold and still in the ghost's presence, it made the hairs on the back of Ashley's neck stand.

The young witch gulped. "W-What do you want now?"

The woman's ghost pointed a transparent finger at Ashley. Her empty, somber expression frightened Ashley, who tried not to look scared.

_"Be strong."_ she said in her soft, far-away voice. _"Your future has only begun."_ She lowered down her hand and vanished.

Ashley stared at the spot the ghost was standing, or rather floating. After a long, dead silence, Ashley looked at the key necklace in her hand.

"Maybe Flabber had a point..." she put on her necklace and went to bed.


	20. Chapter 20: Author's Note

**Hello friends and fellow authors! Thank you sooooo much for your views, comments and reviews for my very first story! This truly means a lot to me and I will always appreciate your support! **

**And I can assure you it's not over yet! **

**See you in my next story, The Hauntings of Hillhurst 2: Halloween Treats and a Witch's Feats**


End file.
